Don't you remember
by QuelTorres
Summary: Um reencontro é capaz de trazer de volta lembranças deixadas para trás? O destino os unirá para que Edward e Isabella descubram o que jamais esqueceram.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse**

Edward, único filho do casal Cullen, seria um garoto normal, que chama a atenção das mulheres, se não fosse portador de memória seletiva.

Isabella é a garota sonhadora com que Edward acaba cruzando e por quem se apaixona perdidamente.

No entanto, responsabilidades aparecem no caminho deles e Edward é obrigado a tomar decisões importantes que muda a vida deles.

Um reencontro é capaz de trazer de volta lembranças deixadas para trás?.

O destino os unirá para que Edward e Isabella descubram o que jamais esqueceram.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Dublin, agosto de 2016_

Emily alimentava o pequeno Noah, enquanto encarava a amiga com olhos inquisidores.

— Você não está pensando em aceitar, eu suponho.

Isabela, no entanto, suspirou. Sim, ela estava pensando em aceitar.

— É apenas um trabalho, Emy.

— Não! - a garota afirmou. — Meu Deus, Bella! É insano demais você voltar para aquele lugar depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Ele nem, ao menos, sabe quem eu sou. – Isabella afirmou, olhando o pequeno Noah, que encarava a mãe com seus olhinhos extremamente verdes, sem entender nada do que as garotas conversavam.

— Edward pode não se lembrar, mas a família dele sim. – Emily disse, tentando argumentar com Isabella. — Pelo amor de Deus, Bella... – bufou. — É só olhar Noah para saber a verdade.

— E é exatamente nessa parte que você entra, Emy. – Bella argumentou. — Eu não vou levar Noah comigo. – retorquiu. – Eu vou lá, faço o meu trabalho e volto... Ninguém nunca saberá de nada.

— Bella, por favor – Emily argumentou — Edward tem memória seletiva... Assim que colocar os olhos em cima de você, se lembrará de tudo.

— Não, ele não vai. – Isabella afirmou.

Emily desviou seus olhos para Noah, o garotinho de profundos olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos acobreados. É claro que a família Cullen saberia a verdade assim que colocassem os olhos na criança.

— Ele te ama e você sabe disso, Bella – afirmou.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso – Isabella disse com uma expressão impassível.

— Eu não vou te impedir, mas, no fundo, você sabe que eu tenho razão. – Emily disse, colocando a mamadeira em cima da mesa ao seu lado, voltando a olhar sua amiga — Por favor, só não quebre ainda mais o seu coração... Ele vai se casar, Bella.

— Eu sei. – Isabella disse bufando.

— Então, por que a insistência em aceitar esse trabalho? – Emily perguntou, não entendendo os motivos de Isabella.

Bella olhou para a amiga, mordendo o lábio inferior, antes de respirar fundo.

— Eu já disse, Emy – Isabella suspirou — Porque ele não se lembra. – argumentou. — Ele não sabe quem eu sou.

— E quem te garante que ele vai permanecer na escuridão? – Emily perguntou. – É arriscado, Bella.

— Eu preciso tentar – Bella sussurrou.

Emy bufou, cansada de argumentar contra aquela loucura, pois sabia muito bem do que Isabella estava falando e até compreendia os motivos de sua amiga.

A garota só queria um pouco de paz e aceitar esse trabalho significava muito mais... Aceitar se aproximar de Edward denotava perigo, é claro, mas Bella, aparentemente, não se importava com isso.

Emily levantou-se com Noah em seus braços, dando pequenas batidas em suas costas até ouvir o bebê de pouco mais de quatro meses arrotar.

— Será que um dia ele vai se lembrar de você ter contado a ele? – Emy perguntou, tirando Isabella de seus recentes pensamentos.

Isabella olhou para o filho e deu um sorriso singelo para a amiga, que logo foi embora.

— Eu não sei, Emy – Bella respondeu — Essa é uma pergunta que eu ainda não sei te responder, infelizmente.

Isabella olhava seu pequeno bebê no colo da melhor amiga, seu coração enchendo de emoção. Sabia que trabalhar para Edward seria arriscado, porém, também sabia que entrar na vida dele novamente significava se libertar.

— Por Noah – sussurrou para si mesma.

— Ele dormiu – Emily disse, colocando o bebê em seu berço e sorriu para a amiga — Eu te espero lá fora – disse, caminhando até a porta.

Isabella ficou observando o seu pequeno bebê dormindo e deixou uma lágrima solitária rolar por seu rosto.

— Um dia ele vai se lembrar, querido – sussurrou — E tenho certeza de que vai amá-lo do mesmo jeito que eu te amo, Noah – sorriu — Também acho que seu pai vai ficar um pouco chateado comigo, porém, tenho certeza que assim que te ver, ele esquecerá toda a raiva e... – parou, sentindo outra lágrima — Eu te amo, Noah, amo muito, filho.

Isabella limpou as lágrimas com a manga de sua blusa, perguntando-se quando foi que sua vida virou uma confusão.

 _Quando você permitiu que Edward entrasse em sua vida_ , seu subconsciente acusava.

Suspirou e deu alguns passos para longe do berço de Noah, com seu coração partido por se afastar de seu bebê agora. Ela só queria viver a sua vida sem arrependimentos e, para isso, precisava resolver algumas pendências do passado.

Emily estava sentada no sofá da sala, com o controle da TV em sua mão, passando os canais, sem se concentrar em nenhum deles.

— Eu não me importo de ter o meu coração partido – Isabella revelou — E, se ele se lembrar de algo, eu espero que seja o que eu disse a ele no ano passado, Emy – argumentou — Eu espero que ele se lembre que eu disse a ele que estava grávida, não por mim – parou por alguns segundos — Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, quero dizer, eu posso ser uma mãe – explicou — Mas eu não posso substituí-lo, Emy. Noah é meu filho e eu o amo.

Emily caminhou até sua amiga e a abraçou, sem dizer nada, sentindo que logo estaria chorando também.

— Por favor, Emy – Isabella sussurrou — Noah é tudo o que eu tenho, é a pessoa mais importante do meu mundo, o meu raio de sol...

— Eu vou cuidar dele, Bella – Emy disse — Eu prometo.

Isabella sabia que aquela era uma decisão muito difícil para Emily e que a amiga não concordava com o fato de Isabella voltar para a vida do Cullen, só que também sabia que Emily jamais deixaria que Noah se machucasse.

Então, tudo o que elas podiam fazer era esperar e torcer para que Edward se lembrasse de que era um pai.

O pai do bebê mais lindo que elas já tinham visto.


	2. Capítulo I - Deixe-me ir

**Vem comigo.**

 **Espero que gostem porque eu estou amando escrevê-la 3**

* * *

 **I – Deixe-me ir**

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

 **Edward POV**

Eu tentava me esconder de toda a confusão de pessoas para que pudesse, ao menos, ter um tempo para mim mesmo e absorver tudo o que acontecera nas últimas horas.

Meus cabelos estavam bagunçados e, com certeza tinha olheiras enormes pelo fato de não dormir na última noite, embora quisesse tirar da minha cabeça as imagens confusas.

Olhava fixamente para a flor branca em minhas mãos, sem coragem de levantar a cabeça e encontrar o olhar de pena da minha mãe, ou ainda pior, o olhar quase assustador do meu pai, afinal de contas todos os seus planos foram terrivelmente arruinados.

Por mim.

— Edward – Irina disse, sentando-se ao meu lado — Eu realmente sinto muito, querido – lamentou, tocando a minha mão.

Balancei a cabeça, aceitando as suas condolências, porém queria que todas essas pessoas sumissem porque tudo isso parecia um plano diabólico da minha mente. No fim, eu esperava acordar no meu apartamento, com a minha bela noiva sorrindo para mim e me dizendo que nada passou de um sonho ruim, como ela fazia todas as vezes que isso acontecia.

Eu queria o afago dela em meus cabelos.

Uma lágrima saiu de meus olhos, rolou pelo meu rosto e depois caiu na pétala da flor branca que eu segurava em minhas mãos.

— Querido – a mão suave de mamãe tocou em meu ombro direito — Chegou a hora – avisou.

— Eu não posso – sussurrei, cansado demais para lutar contra o que eu estava sentindo, parecia que o ar que eu respirava havia, de uma hora para outra, ido embora — Eu não posso... – calei-me quando o primeiro soluço escapou.

Irina se levantou, então logo foi substituída por Esme, que me puxou para seus braços e me deixou chorar, enquanto imagens da última noite se repetiam em minha cabeça.

 _Duas noites antes..._

Cheguei em casa, cansado, afinal aquele tinha sido um dia muito longo de trabalho, porém sorri quando senti o cheiro que vinha da cozinha, era maravilhoso. Caminhei até lá e encontrei o corpo da minha noiva se remexendo de um lado para o outro, acompanhando o ritmo da música, que vinha de algum lugar.

Aproximei-me e agarrei sua cintura, dando um beijo em seu pescoço, deixando um sorriso escapar.

— Boa noite, Senhor Criativo – ela disse, enquanto eu enchia o seu pescoço de calorosos beijos.

Eu a virei para mim e olhei seus olhos azuis, que brilhavam para mim, puxei-a para mim, agarrando sua cintura e a beijei, enquanto nós dois ríamos.

Aquela parecia ser uma boa vida, pelo menos, a de que eu me lembrava.

Alguns minutos depois, eu a soltei, porém não queria ter feito isso, pois, honestamente, eu desejava arrastá-la para a nossa cama e não sair mais de lá, por motivos óbvios. Eu me sentia o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter alguém com quem eu podia dividir tudo.

— Alguém está com pressa – ela brincou — Porém, eu preciso terminar o jantar e você precisa de um banho.

Fiz uma careta, achando o seu corpo mais interessante.

— Banho – ela mandou — Agora!

Revirei os olhos e marchei para o meu quarto, tirei as minhas roupas, joguei-as em minha capa e entrei no meu espaçoso banheiro, olhei-me no espelho e vi meu reflexo: um cara de olhos verdes, cabelos bagunçados e de corpo razoavelmente atlético.

Fiz uma careta sentindo que faltava algo, uma coisa que eu não sabia dizer ainda o que era, porém eu tinha a mesma sensação todas as noites e isso tornava tudo tão estranho.

Apoiei-me em minha pia, fechei os olhos e podia ouvir a risada de uma garota, flashes de cabelos escuros que balançavam com a brisa, entretanto, seu rosto era um borrão.

— Ela não é a mulher certa para você, filho – a voz do meu pai dizia para mim, enquanto eu arregalava os olhos.

 _Deus, eu preciso de um médico. E bem rápido_.

Abri os olhos e encontrei minha noiva parada na porta do banheiro, com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— O jantar está pronto – ela anunciou — E você ainda não tomou o seu banho, baby.

Dei um sorriso maroto e sugestivo para ela através do espelho, arqueei uma sobrancelha e esperei ela vir em minha direção, afinal, o charme Cullen jamais falhara.

E, talvez, o jantar ficasse para mais tarde.

* * *

Naquela noite, jantamos duas horas mais tarde e, agora, estávamos na cama deitados, curtindo a presença um do outro. Eu ainda me lembrava do dia que eu pedi para que ela se casasse comigo, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e me olhara como se não acreditasse naquilo, porém disse que sim.

E desde então nós dois resolvemos que ela poderia vir morar comigo.

Ela afagava meus cabelos, então, acabei pegando no sono antes que fosse capaz de desejar boa noite a ela.

Logo imagens começavam a se formar em minha mente, tão confusas já que eu não conseguia entendê-las.

 _Eu caminhava de um lado para o outro, então parei e por um segundo para encarar o meu pai._

— _Diz, por favor, que está brincando comigo. – eu falei, desacreditado, desejando que aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira._

— _Filho... – Carlisle respirou fundo. — Eu sei que você a ama, mas... – parou e encarou-o — Ela não tem o nível que a nossa família precisa._

— _Para com isso, pai – resmunguei — Quando eu a trouxe aqui, não tem uma pessoa dessa casa que não tenha adorado-a. – relembrei._

— _Sim – Carlisle respondeu — Ela é adorável, mas não é isso que estou dizendo, filho – falou — O que estou tentando dizer é que ela não é a mulher certa para você._

 _Eu me joguei na cadeira do escritório._

— _Eu não estou acredito que isso está mesmo acontecendo. – sussurrei incrédulo._

 _Não havia qualquer possibilidade da família Cullen não ter adorado a sua namorada, então, por que esse papo agora? Eu não entendia o motivo daquela conversa._

— _Edward, querido – Carlisle tocou meu ombro, porém afastei-me, o que fez com que meu progenitor respirasse fundo — Você sabe que eu não te falaria isso se não fosse realmente necessário, mas, nossa família é muito influente na Europa – comentou. – Os Denali..._

 _Eu, no entanto, cortei-o._

— _O que você está falando, pai? – perguntei, ainda confuso._

— _Os Denali... – começou — Eles são influentes e, caso acontecesse um casamento entre as duas famílias... – parou, deixando um sorriso escapar — Seria como..._

— _Ser poderoso – completei sarcástico._

— _Exatamente isso, filho. – Carlisle comentou, animado — E eu não poderia pedir isso a ninguém além de você._

 _Dei uma risada irônica._

— _Porque nunca aceitariam uma coisa dessas, pai! – eu disse, tentando mostrar a ele o quanto aquilo era absurdo — Meu Deus – sussurrei — Será que não te passou pela cabeça que eu tenho uma namorada? – perguntei — E eu a amo._

— _Você pode aprender a amar Tanya. – Carlisle falou. – Assim como ela pode aprender a te amar._

— _Isso é irracional – falei desnorteado._

— _Irracional é o amor que você diz sentir por Isabella, filho. – Carlisle resmungou._

Acordei assustado, sentindo minha cabeça latejar, então, passei a minha mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, com várias perguntas se formando. Quem, no inferno, era Isabella? E por que a porcaria daquele sonho se repetia todas as noites?

Olhei para o relógio e soltei uma maldição, afinal, não eram nem seis da manhã ainda. Percebi, então, que minha noiva se mexia ao meu lado e olhei-a, desejando que não tivesse acordado-a durante o meu sono agitado, porém aqueles incríveis olhos azuis me encaravam.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, querido? - perguntou, quando percebeu a minha expressão. Levantou e sentou-se, fez um carinho em meu rosto e deu um sorriso carinhoso.

Eu não queria comentar sobre aquele sonho, mas também não podia escondê-lo.

— Se eu te fizesse uma pergunta, você seria sincera comigo? – perguntei, embora não quisesse que aquilo parecesse que eu duvidava dela — Eu confio em você, baby – expliquei — É só que... – parei e respirei fundo — O quanto a minha memória seletiva pode me afetar?

Minha noiva sorriu para mim e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e, no minuto seguinte, começou a falar.

— Em alguns casos, a memória seletiva pode ser um problema – comentou — No seu caso, há registros por toda a casa para que você se lembre de momentos bobos como ir ao supermercado ou de que seus cereais estão sempre no armário – falou — Mas, sua mente também pode ser traiçoeira, baby, e bloquear algo aqui ou ali, porém, embora seja algo que faz bem a sua saúde mental.

 _Eu tinha tanta sorte por ter uma neurologista em casa_.

— Eu... – comecei, mas parei, decidindo se era mesmo a hora de falar sobre aquilo, entretanto, nós tínhamos decidido ser honestos neste relacionamento — Eu tenho uns sonhos estranhos e, neles, estou conversando com Carlisle – expliquei — Depois, tenho a sensação de estar confuso por não entender o que o meu pai queria me dizer e...

— Isabella era o nome dela. – Minha noiva disse.

Eu a olhei, meu coração batendo tão rápido. Como ela sabia sobre esse nome?

— Antes da gente efetivamente se conhecer, você tinha uma namorada, a quem amava muito – contou-me — No começo foi muito difícil porque você colocou a culpa em mim e mal olhava na minha cara. – Eu me lembrava de não ter me dado bem com ela durante um tempo — Terminar com a Bella foi a coisa mais difícil que você já fez na sua vida e isso destruiu o seu coração.

— Eu não me lembro – confessei.

— O cérebro é muito engaçado, às vezes – Ela disse sem nenhum humor — Você sofreu por tanto tempo – comentou — No dia que você contou a ela que se casaria com outra mulher, ela saiu da sua casa como uma louca, você correu atrás dela desesperado – sussurrou — Não precisou que eu te conhecesse bem para saber o quanto você sofreu, Edward.

— Deus – sussurrei. Aquilo parecia tão louco.

Eu fui apaixonado por outra mulher? Então, como eu estava prestes a me casar com alguém que não era Isabella? Quer dizer, eu me lembro de sentir raiva de Tanya, embora não tenha durado muito tempo.

— Como isso é possível? – perguntei para Tanya, abraçando-a.

— Talvez seja por causa de sua saúde mental e física – explicou — Para te manter saudável, todas as lembranças com Isabella estão sendo bloqueadas, mas nem tudo pode ficar guardado e, então, seu subconsciente libera alguns flashes.

— Eu amei-a? – perguntei, incrédulo — Mas eu...

Tanya, no entanto, sorriu e se mexeu, sentando-se a minha frente.

— Não! – negou — Isso que você acha que sente por mim não existe, querido – comentou — Nós realmente desenvolvemos um belo companheirismo desde que nos conhecemos, mas o sentimento por Bella ainda está aí – tocou o meu peito — Ele só está adormecido.

— É impossível acreditar – sussurrei, encarando Tanya.

— Eu sei, baby – ela disse — Nossas vidas mudaram para sempre e aí não tinha mais como arrumar a bagunça – comentou e riu — Eu também amei muito alguém antes de entrar nisso.

Olhei para a minha noiva, surpreso.

— Você gostaria de estar com ele? – sussurrei, pedindo a um ser superior para que a resposta fosse negativa.

Tanya riu e deu um soco de leve em meu ombro.

— Às vezes sim e outras não – confessou — Peter é o tipo de cara errado, aquele que cometeu tantas tolices ao longo da vida, mas que está tentando acertar – contou — E sua filha, Charlotte, é a menina mais adorável que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, mas não consegui evitar a pergunta — Por que vocês terminaram?

— Porque eu não podia decepcionar os meus pais – Tanya disse — Assim como você não quis decepcionar os seus — Sabe, eu nunca vou dormir tranqüila sabendo que eu destruí algo tão forte e importante.

— Tudo vai dar certo, baby – eu disse puxando o corpo de Tanya para perto do meu e abraçando-a — Você vai ver – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação, apertando-me em seus braços.

Eu torcia para que tivéssemos razão.

* * *

Tive um pouco de dificuldade para dormir depois daquela conversa, porém Tanya me fez prometer que, em algum momento, eu leria o meu diário. Eu afirmei que faria antes do nosso casamento, então, ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito e nós dormimos.

Acordar aquela manhã foi muito difícil, eu estava cansado e com sono, então caminhei para o banheiro de maneira mecânica, o que faria o meu dia ser longo no escritório.

— Um pouco de café, querido? – Tanya perguntou-me, rindo da minha cara sonolenta.

— Muito café, baby – pedi.

Ela deu risada e assentiu, indo para a cozinha preparar o nosso lanche matinal.

Bufei, quando olhei para o relógio. Que ótimo que eu me atrasaria e Harry jogaria em cima de mim alguma piadinha sem graça.

— Estou atrasado – resmunguei, quando Tanya entrou no carro, vestida em seu uniforme incrivelmente branco.

— Você demorou para acordar – ela riu, enquanto mexia no rádio, procurando uma estação de rádio, animada aquela hora do dia. Aparentemente, a minha noiva era uma pessoa completamente matinal.

Dei de ombros e liguei o carro, manobrando para fora da minha vaga, em direção ao hospital, onde eu deixaria Tanya e depois para meu escritório, onde diversos projetos artísticos me esperavam.

Eu sou um designer gráfico e, tenho que admitir que adoro o meu trabalho, embora seja completamente estressante trabalhar com prazos tão apertados. Às vezes, eu me tornava uma pessoa muito ranzinza, porém tinha certeza que meus clientes adoravam as minhas artes, então, isso me fazia feliz.

— Baby – Tanya me chamou e, que estranho, a voz dela parecia um pouco longe — Edward, cuidado.

Não sabia do que ela estava falando até sentir o impacto, meu corpo foi jogado para a frente, mas voltou, graças ao cinto de segurança. Olhei para o lado e Tanya sangrava, com um corte feio em sua cabeça.

— Querida – chamei, quando percebi que ela fechava os olhos — Hey, mantenha seus olhos em mim.

— Você dormiu – disse ela — E eu preciso ir – sussurrou.

Segurei suas mãos, sabendo que o socorro logo chegaria e nos tiraria daqui.

— Por favor – ela pediu — Deixe-me ir – sussurrou, com a voz fraca.

Eu senti as primeiras lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, preocupado com o estado de saúde da minha noiva, sem sentir nenhuma dor.

Naquela noite, eu descobri que o airbag impediu que eu me machucasse, mas Tanya ficara presa nas ferragens do meu carro, que entrara no sentido contrário da rodovia porque eu havia cochilado enquanto dirigia.

E isso tirou Tanya da minha vida.

— _Por favor, me prometa que vai se lembrar – ela me pediu na noite anterior — Você precisa se lembrar de Isabella, Edward._

Só que agora o meu coração estava quebrado outra vez porque, aparentemente, eu perdera a minha melhor amiga.

 _Galway, Irlanda, agosto de 2016_

Olhei para a lápide com o nome da minha noiva e lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto, eu sentia que o meu mundo havia acabado e que eu não fosse mais sobreviver.

— Querido – mamãe me chamou — É hora de ir – avisou.

Olhei para Esme, que vestia um conjunto preto, uma maquiagem leve e algumas lágrimas.

— Eu já vou, mãe – sussurrei — Preciso de uns minutos – falei, voltando a olhar para a lápide de Tanya, onde caí de joelhos minutos depois, sem me importar se sujaria a minha roupa e depositei a rosa branca que eu segurava desde àquela manhã.

— Você não podia ter me abandonado – sussurrei com lágrimas em meu rosto — Você era uma parte tão importante de mim – declarei — E, por mais que eu tenha falhado, não queria causar essa tragédia – contei.

Deus, eu não sabia mais o que dizer porque aquela dor me consumia. Sent, então, uma brisa gelada e percebi que estava sendo observado, levantei a cabeça e vi uma mulher magra, de longos cabelos castanhos de costas, entretanto, deu para notar que ela chorava.

E, por mais assustador que fosse, eu queria e precisava saber quem ela era já que um estranho magnetismo me puxava em direção a ela.

— Eu juro que não vou te esquecer – sussurrei para a minha noiva — E que vou ler o meu diário, baby – comentei — Eu te amo, Deus, eu te amo – confessei e levantei-me, me despedindo de Tanya para sempre — Adeus, baby!

Caminhei para fora do cemitério e, antes que pudesse entrar em meu carro, vi a mulher parada perto do muro, chorando como se o seu mundo tivesse ruído.

E, naquele momento, eu quis me aproximar e tirar aquela tristeza dela.


	3. Capitulo II - É hora de ir

**Hey, depois de um tempo um pouco longo, estou de volta.**

 **Aconteceram tantas coisas desde a última vez que apareci por aqui, porém, só queria dizer que não desisti da fanfic, apenas que passei um tempo sem postar por causa de compromissos de trabalho e de duas gripes que peguei, acompanhadas de muito mal-estar.**

 **Não conseguia ter forças para ligar o pc.**

 **Agora, já restabelecida, voltei aqui para trazer o segundo capítulo para vocês.**

 **Que tal conhecer um pouco de como a vida da Bella costumava ser antes de conhecer Edward?**

 **Ah, logo vocês vão saber quem é a mulher misteriosa do capítulo anterior... Eu prometo ^^**

 **Espero que curtam a leitura.**

 **Quel.**

* * *

 **II – É hora de ir**

 _Brighton, Inglaterra, Outubro de 2000_

 **Bella POV**

— Baby, você está indo muito alto – papai gritou pela milésima vez só naquela tarde pelo fato de eu estar me aventurando no balanço em nosso quintal — Você vai quebrar o meu coração se algo acontecer, filha.

Eu sabia que ele estava usando uma horrível chantagem emocional e que eu faria tudo para não magoá-lo, afinal de contas, amava o meu pai com todo o meu coração e, no fim das contas, ele só estava fazendo isso para me proteger.

Desacelerei o balanço até não estar tão alto e olhei para papai, sentando na escada de nossa varanda, que sorriu para mim. Deus, ele tem um sorriso tão lindo!

Corri até ele e me sentei na escada, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro e suspirei, aproveitando aquele momento, não queria que acabasse nunca.

— Então – Charlie começou — Que tal me contar o motivo pelo qual foi suspensa?

Suspirei ressentida e olhei para papai, disposta a contar para ele o que Renée não foi capaz de ouvir.

— Não era minha intenção – dei um sorriso travesso — Eu realmente não queria ter machucado aquela menininha, mas foi ela quem começou – me defendi — E ela disse coisas feias sobre mamãe.

Charlie arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Que tipo de coisas feias? – perguntou.

— Ela disse que você logo vai se cansar de ter uma filha como eu e vai embora para ter outra família e, quando isso acontecer, o senhor não vai mais querer ser meu papai.

Charlie abriu a boca e voltou a fechar, sua expressão de incredulidade quase aparente.

— Então, eu a empurrei e, quando ela caiu, derrubou outra garotinha do jardim de infância que estava no parque e... – parei e fiz uma careta — Mamãe foi chamada.

Charlie deu uma estrondosa risada da minha explicação infantil e eu me senti um pouco idiota.

— Sua mãe te colocou de castigo? – Questionou, me analisando, enquanto eu confirmava — Sendo assim, deixa que eu falo com ela, ok?

Assenti e sorri.

— Além disso, é bom você saber que em breve vou a escola ter uma conversa com a direção por ter castigado somente você – informou — Às vezes, as pessoas, mesmo crianças, podem ser cruéis.

Não entendia o que ele quis dizer exatamente, mas concordei, sabendo que papai seria sempre o meu herói.

Naquela noite, eu fui para o meu quarto mais cedo, enquanto papai e mamãe discutiam na sala sobre a minha educação, ou melhor, sobre o meu castigo, não que eu entendesse muito daquilo.

Enquanto mamãe gritava, eu rabiscava em meu caderno, procurando alguma distração, porém fui desperta com a porta dos fundos batendo e com papai saindo apressado em seu carro.

Desci as escadas correndo, com o meu coração acelerado, olhando para mamãe totalmente despenteada e nervosa.

— Um dia eu ainda vou entender porque você questiona tudo, Isabella – Renée reclamou, passando por mim, batendo os pés.

Olhei minha casa com olhos arregalados, deixando uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto, sentindo-me vulnerável.

Porque, de alguma forma, eu sabia... Que papai jamais voltaria para casa.

* * *

Eu passei a noite inteira sentindo muito medo do que essa discussão poderia causar em minha vida, não só por papai ter saído como um louco e sim porque as palavras que ouvi na escola ainda me atormentavam.

Eu realmente não me importava de estar em um castigo estúpido que me impedia de comer chocolate ou não ter meu videogame a disposição, o que, ocasionalmente, me irritaria por tornar a minha rotina muito tediosa. No entanto, eu ainda tinha o balanço antigo que papai instalara em nosso quintal para me divertir.

Senti todo o meu sangue gelar quando ouvi a campainha da minha casa tocar assim que os primeiros raios solares ultrapassaram as cortinas.

Corri até a porta e me deparei com dois homens, com uniformes policias, suas expressões sérias.

— Olá – um deles sorriu — Sua mãe está?

Balancei a cabeça, assentindo.

— Nós podemos falar com ela por um minuto? – perguntou o mais velho.

Pedi que eles entrassem e sentassem e me propus a chamar mamãe. Subi as escadas, sentindo meu coração batendo mais forte, mesmo que não entendesse muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

 _Por que tinham policiais em nossa porta? Será que a pequena garotinha tinha piorado?_

Assim que foi avisada, mamãe trocou rapidamente sua camisola e desceu as escadas correndo, tão preocupada quanto eu.

— Senhora Swan – um policial se levantou — Meu nome é Benjamim e gostaríamos de falar com você por alguns minutos – informou — Em particular, se não se importar.

Mamãe balançou a cabeça, em afirmativa, indo para a cozinha.

Eu não os segui, não queria que mamãe ficasse brava comigo nem por um minuto e, por isso, me sentei no sofá em que os policiais estavam antes.

Então, eu ouvi um grito abafado, seguido por lágrimas e corri em direção à cozinha, encontrando mamãe sendo amparada pelos policiais, que tinham uma expressão de profunda tristeza em seus rostos.

Nada nesse mundo apagaria essa lembrança, nem que se passassem mil anos.

* * *

 _Brighton, Inglaterra, Março de 2012_

Minha vida não tinha sido exatamente muito fácil. Eu perdi meu pai aos seis anos de idade e fui criada por minha mãe que, honestamente, não me dava muita atenção por estar amargurada demais com a partida de papai.

— Hey, querida – mamãe chamou a minha atenção — Pegou todos os documentos? – perguntou.

Fiz uma careta, porém acabei deixando um sorriso sair, no fim das contas, embora meu coração estivesse quebrado. Renée não fizera qualquer tipo de escândalo quando eu contei a ela que tinha sido aprovada e iria para Londres estudar Arquitetura.

— Peguei, mãe – gritei do meu quarto, fechando a mala com algumas coisas que eu precisaria — Vou sentir a falta daqui – sussurrei para mim mesma — Tantas lembranças.

— BELLAAA – Renée gritou — Nós vamos nos atrasar! – reclamou.

Coloquei a mala no chão e respirei fundo, piscando várias vezes para impedir que lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto na frente de mamãe. Ela não merecia saber que eu estava sofrendo porque, finalmente, havia se livrado de mim.

Deus, eu queria tanto que papai estivesse aqui para me ver indo para a Universidade, no entanto, ele se fora sem que eu fosse capaz de me despedir. E, agora era hora de ir, por mais que eu quisesse ficar aqui.

Antes de sair do meu quarto, minha última conversa com meu melhor amigo, voltara à minha mente.

— _Você não pode abdicar uma vida por causa de seus pais, Bella – dissera Jake, quando eu contara para ele que eu estava pensando em abrir mão da minha vaga, por não saber se mamãe conseguiria morar naquela casa sozinha._

— _Mas essa é quem eu sou, Jake – resmunguei — Eu simplesmente não consigo ver as pessoas sofrendo sem que eu possa fazer nada._

— _Isso ainda vai te destruir, Bells – reclamou._

 _Dei de ombros e sorri, como se aquilo não fosse nada._

— _Eu odeio Charlie por ter te ensinado a ser generosa e altruísta – Jake reclamou — Então eu realmente espero que ele esteja ardendo nas chamas do inferno agora._

 _Nós dois rimos daquilo e terminamos abraçados porque, em poucos dias, só poderíamos conversar por telefone ou Skype._

 _Distância era uma bosta._

* * *

Antes de entrar no carro, encarei aquela casa indecisa sobre os meus sentimentos em relação a ela. Por um tempo, eu fui realmente feliz morando nela, embora essa seja uma lembrança cada vez mais distante.

Conforme eu me afastava de casa, observava a paisagem ao meu redor, enquanto alguma música tocava na estação de rádio, mamãe dirigia em direção a Londres, onde eu passaria os próximos anos de minha vida.

— Vou deixar o carro com você, filha – Renée anunciou — Londres é uma cidade grande e eu posso voltar de trem.

Balancei a cabeça assentindo, pois tinha certeza que se eu a olhasse seria capaz de deixar todas as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto. E a verdade é que eu não me importava de ficar com algum bem dos meus pais porque eu só queria um pouco de amor.

Durante toda a minha vida, as pessoas me machucaram, o que - eu admitia - tinha me tornado uma pessoa mais madura para a minha idade e, talvez, isso me prejudicasse na faculdade.

Mamãe parou o carro no acostamento, me olhou e me forçou a fazer o mesmo, então eu me obriguei e engolir o caroço em minha garganta.

— Eu só quero que saiba que vou sentir a sua falta, querida – revelou — Eu sei que não tenho sido uma boa mãe desde que seu pai morreu, mas...

Balancei a cabeça em negativa, com pequenas lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

— Por um tempo, eu tive mesmo dificuldade em superar a perda do papai – confessei — Só que depois, a ficha caiu de que não foi só Charlie que foi embora naquele maldito acidente – resmunguei — Ele te levou junto.

— Filha, isso não é verdade – Renée disse, ressentida.

— Por favor – pedi — Não termina de destruir o meu coração e me leve de uma vez para a faculdade.

Eu só estava cansada de lidar com toda a dor de ter que me virar sozinha desde muito nova, de ter que lidar com tanta indiferença e, agora, onze anos depois, talvez fosse mesmo a hora de ir para um lugar que me distanciasse da pessoa que eu costumava ser.

Talvez fosse mesmo a hora de me redescobrir.

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, Março de 2012_

Estava sentada no campus, observando os calouros começarem a chegar aos alojamentos, muitos pais choravam durante a despedida e, obviamente, senti um pouco de inveja daquilo. Desviei meus olhos para o meu caderno e voltei ao meu desenho.

— Você é muito talentosa – alguém murmurou, perto demais, o que me assustou e me fez fechar o caderno rapidamente antes de levantar os olhos.

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, sentando-se ao meu lado, observando o movimento do campus, como eu fizera alguns minutos antes.

— Você é realmente muito talentosa com desenhos – murmurou — Seu traçado é muito bom, as sombras também.

Abri a boca para dizer a ele que aquilo era um absurdo, porém voltei a fechar, sem paciência para discutir, especialmente com um garoto que eu nem conhecia.

— Eu sou um estudante de Design Gráfico – revelou — Meu nome é Edward Cullen – sorriu — E você?

Levantei, apoiando meu caderno em meu braço e puxei minha mochila para cima, dei de ombros.

— Sou Isabella – respondi — A gente se vê por aí, Senhor Gentileza – ironizei.

Saí marchando, sem me importar muito com a reação dele porque eu não estava preparada para deixar com que alguém se aproximasse. Minhas experiências não tinham sido um exemplo de amor e amizade, aliás, eu só sabia o que era isso graças a Emily e Jake.

— Deus, eu preciso de ajuda – sussurrei para mim mesma, enquanto voltava para o meu dormitório.

No entanto, eu paralisei quando entrara e vi malas rosa neon espalhadas por todo lado, enquanto uma moça baixinha marchava de um lado para o outro, tentando organizar seus pares de sapato.

Abri a boca desacreditada.

 _Quando é que esse dia iria terminar mesmo?_

Joguei minha mochila em cima do sofá e fui em direção a cama, pegando alguns pares de sapato e guardando em meu closet, já que tinha bastante espaço. Ela sorriu em agradecimento e eu devolvi o cumprimento.

— Oi – falei — Acho que nós não nos conhecemos – sorri — Eu sou Bella.

— Eu sou Alice – ela se apresentou — E eu acho que nós somos companheiras de quarto – ela riu — Pelo menos é que diz naquele documento formal da Universidade.

— Acho que sim – respondi sorrindo.

Durante todo o resto da tarde eu a ajudei a arrumar suas coisas, colocando algumas em meu closet.

E, pela primeira vez, eu não me senti quebrada.

De um jeito meio estranho, eu sabia que poderia confiar em Alice.

— Então... – ela me encarou, enquanto dividíamos o jantar naquela noite — Você é inglesa? – perguntou?

Dei de ombros.

— Eu nasci em Seattle, mas vim morar na Inglaterra quando eu tinha três anos de idade, então é, acho que posso me considerar uma cidadã inglesa, com muito orgulho – brinquei.

Aquilo pareceu estranho até mesmo para mim pelo fato de ter sido rude com aquele garoto mais cedo, porém, aqui estava eu sendo simpática com uma garota que eu mal conhecia.

— Que inveja – ela riu — Eu sou de Chicago – revelou — Contudo, sempre sonhei em morar em Londres e não desisti disso por toda a minha vida – contou — Tudo só se tornou melhor quando meu _namorado-quase-noivo_ foi aceito aqui.

Eu fiz uma cara de profunda surpresa.

— Quase noivo? – perguntei — Quantos anos você tem? 17?

Nós duas rimos e aquilo me motivou a contar para ela o encontro de mais cedo com o Senhor Gentileza e o que eu tinha feito e isso nos levou a um assunto completamente diferente.

— Sua mãe foi realmente uma vaca – Alice reclamou — Que Deus me perdoe por isso!

— Pois é – revelei — Acho que, nu fundo, foi ela quem me tornou essa pessoa tão... Madura – fiz uma careta — Nunca conseguirei ser uma universitária comum – resmunguei — E isso faz de mim alguém tão desengonçada que eu realmente não sei o que Edward pode ter visto em mim.

Alice me encarou por alguns minutos.

— Posso ver seus desenhos? – perguntou, enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua soda.

Balancei a cabeça e me levantei, pegando alguns metros depois, o meu caderno de desenho, colocando em cima da mesa para que ela folheasse.

Alice limpou suas mãos e abriu meu caderno, analisando as gravuras, abrindo e fechando a boca. Por última, ela me olhou, com uma expressão de choque.

— São lindos, Bella! – murmurou — Realmente são ótimos e... Acho que você deve mesmo desculpas a alguém – caçoou — Então, boa sorte.

Assenti, concordando, sem saber se seria fácil encontrar Edward Cullen.

Ou pior...

Se ele aceitaria as minhas desculpas.


	4. Capítulo III - Saudade

**Oie.**

 **Tudo bem, gente?**

 **Vim aqui, de madrugada, contar para vocês que estou adorando escrever essa fanfic.**

 **Hoje nós descobriremos quem é a mulher misteriosa que Edward viu no fim do primeiro capítulo.**

 **E, se vocês forem igual a autora, vão gostar tanto dessa Bella.**

 **Ela passou por muita coisa até chegar aqui e aos poucos vão conhecer a história desse casal lindo.**

 **Espero que gostem e me contem o que acharam ;)**

* * *

 **III – Saudade**

 _Dublin, Irlanda, agosto de 2016_

 **Bella POV**

Um dia, há muito tempo atrás eu tive uma conversa com o meu melhor amigo e ele me fez uma pergunta que me deixou pensativa por dias. Naquele momento, eu dei uma resposta tão besta que não chegava nem perto do que eu sentia agora.

— Qual foi a coisa mais difícil que você fez na vida? – perguntara.

Eu disse a ele que ter deixado papai passar por aquela porta foi uma das piores decisões que tomei na vida porque aquilo mudara o nosso destino.

Só que agora, olhando para o bebê no meu colo eu já não tinha mais certeza de nada. Por mais que eu amasse Edward com todo o meu coração, será que valia a pena deixar meu filho para trás?

Olhei para Noah, sentindo o meu coração bater mais forte e respirei fundo.

— Eu queria tanto te levar comigo, meu amor – sussurrei, abraçando-o, como se a minha vida dependesse disso, seus olhinhos verdes colados em mim, tentando entender do que diabos eu falava — Eu vou morrer de saudades, baby.

E, no fundo, eu também esperava trazer o pai dele de volta para casa, mesmo que no processo eu me machucasse profundamente.

Desviei meus olhos do meu bebê para focar-me em minha amiga que estava parada em frente a porta do quarto de Niah, observando toda aquela despedida, sem acreditar que eu faria o que tinha anunciado há algumas semanas.

— Eu volto para o meu aniversário – anunciei — Não posso ficar muito tempo longe dele e, mesmo assim, você tem o meu telefone – sorri — E você vai me ligar em qualquer ocasião.

Emy, no entanto, arqueou uma sobrancelha, deixando um sorrisinho debochado escapar como se estivesse me falando _"Você acha que está falando com quem, querida?_ "

Por mais que meu coração estivesse dolorido por deixar meu bebê com minha melhor amiga, em quem eu confiava plenamente, sabia que ela era a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar de Noah.

Ele, por sua vez, segurou em meus cabelos, chamando a minha atenção de volta, fazendo alguns sons engraçados como o bebê fofo que eu sabia que ele era.

— Ainda acho esse risco desnecessário – reclamou — Deus me livre se aquela família descobre que Noah também é um Cullen, Bella – falou, tentando me fazer desistir do meu plano muito bem orquestrado — Eles vão transformar a sua vida em um inferno, especialmente Carlisle.

Eu me arrepiei com aquilo porque por mais que eu amasse Edward com todo o meu coração, não queria o pai dele perto do meu filho, afinal, aquele homem nunca fora uma influência positivo.

Nesse aspecto, até Alice concordava comigo já que não costumávamos concordar em muitas coisas, especialmente em aceitar a minha separação. Ainda era capaz de lembrar os gritos dela quando eu contara sobre o que levara ao término do meu relacionamento com Edward.

— Não quero que Noah conheça aquele homem – fiz uma careta de descontentamento.

— Então por que correr esse risco? – Emily me olhou, sua expressão muito séria — Você tem clientes que adoram o seu trabalho, Bella, é uma arquiteta de sucesso – relembrou — Definitivamente não precisa aceitar esse projeto.

Coloquei Noah de volta no berço, sem tirar meus olhos dele.

— Eu sinto que apenas preciso fazer isso, Emy – confessei — Como se algo muito mais forte tivesse me puxando para Galway e é tão perto que eu simplesmente não posso ignorar o que diz o meu coração.

Emily, no entanto, bufou, o que fez com que eu me virasse e olhasse para ela.

— Por quanto tempo você acha que pode se esconder de Esme? – perguntou, dando alguns passos até chegar perto de mim, me puxando para um abraço — Eu te amo, Bella, mas preciso te lembrar constantemente que o único que tem memória seletiva naquele lugar é Edward.

Apoiei minha cabeça na dela, sabendo que ela tinha razão em tudo o que falava, porém eu precisava tentar.

— Eu também te amo, Emy – sussurrei — Por favor, cuide de Noah, nunca serei capaz de te agradecer por isso.

Ela sorriu e me soltou, olhando para mim.

— Eu vou – prometeu — Além disso, Alice mora há alguns minutos daqui e, mesmo assim, garanto que ela aparecerá todos os dias aqui, exigindo seu encontro matinal com Noah – rimos juntas — É de Alice e Jazz que estamos falando.

 _Oh sim!_

Eu bem sabia como a madrinha do meu filho poderia ser irritante disputando o meu bebê como se fosse um brinquedo com a minha melhor amiga. E o pior de tudo é que Jasper, noivo de Alice por séculos, não colaborava.

Eu sabia que Emy, a todo momento, tentava desviar minha atenção para que eu não pensasse muito no que estava fazendo, embora tenha sido decisão minha e irrevogável porque eu faria isso agora ou jamais teria coragem.

Peguei minha mala e a coloquei no carro, checando mais uma vez com a minha agente de turismo sobre a reserva no hotel. Eu não podia arriscar a minha sanidade, entretanto, quando se tratava de Edward eu era mais uma louca entre as normais. Meu coração disparava todas as vezes que nossos olhos se encontravam e eu me arrepiava cada droga de minuto que meu namorado me tocava.

Desviei meus olhos, enquanto falava com Meredith ao telefone e notei Emy com Noah no colo, parada a porta, me dando uma última olhada antes de eu partir. Ela sorria e eu sabia que aquela era só uma fachada, mas que a real mensagem era um _"Você vai se ferrar, menina!"_

— Eu te garanto que fiz tudo como solicitado, Bella – disse — Além disso, eu me certifiquei de ser um dos melhores hotéis da cidade – revelou — Um em que os recados são repassados com urgência, inclusive.

 _Que Deus me ajude!_

Estava me sentindo confusa por me afastar de Noah, por deixá-lo com outra mulher que não fosse eu e, por consequência, quebrar o vínculo que nós tínhamos e obrigá-lo, de uma vez por todas, a desmamar.

E eu estava me sentindo uma bruxa por fazer isso com o meu filho.

 _Eu sou uma mãe, pelo amor de Deus_!

Olhei mais uma vez para a minha melhor amiga e, mais calma, me lembrei que a única promessa que eu poderia fazer para o meu bebê era de que ele poderia ter um pai, embora nem eu tivesse certeza disso.

* * *

A Irlanda definitivamente é um lugar estranho no mundo, mesmo que eu amasse o país onde morava, só que eu tinha que admitir que era estressante viajar sozinha por essas estradas estreitas. Entretanto, a paisagem era inacreditavelmente linda.

Não era permitido dirigir a mais de 80 km/h, o que tornava tudo ainda mais lento. Eu chegaria a Galway se dirigisse a uma velocidade maior, porém agora eu tinha um filho pequeno que dependia de mim para tudo e, por isso, mantive a atenção na estrada.

Ou pelo menos, tentei.

Meu coração, que gostava de me trair boa parte do tempo, já sabia que eu dirigia em direção a Edward, enquanto a minha mente me alertava que eu corria um risco desnecessário de me apaixonar.

No fundo, talvez nunca tivesse deixado de nutrir uma esperança de que Edward viesse atrás de mim, de que se lembraria que em nossa história havia uma criança e isso daria forças para ele enfrentar a família e criar vínculo com a que estava surgindo.

Eu realmente gostava de me iludir porque isso nunca aconteceu.

Ele não sabia quem eu era... E eu nem tinha certeza se um dia se lembraria de mim.

Ou de Noah.

Ele se casaria com Tanya e, por isso, eu estava a caminho de Galway. Não agiria como a ex psicótica que não aceitava que o amor de sua vida teria uma vida diferente.

O problema é que eu havia me tornado uma arquiteta, especialista em design de interiores e, por isso, tinha sido contratada para fazer a nova decoração da casa que Edward havia comprado.

Por mais doloroso que seja, esses eram os nossos sonhos. Meu e dele. Nós casaríamos um dia, teríamos filhos e moraríamos no interior, onde as crianças pudessem crescer e ser felizes.

Acontece que os meus sonhos foram roubados de mim na melhor fase de nossas vidas.

— Que irônico – resmunguei, descontente com o rumo dos meus pensamentos, tentando afastar as lembranças.

Falhei, é claro.

Senti as lágrimas molhando meu rosto com a quantidade de imagens que meu cérebro projetava. Lembranças de quando eu procurei Edward para que pudesse pedir desculpas por ter sido grossa só para, dias depois, ganhar um amigo sensacional.

Não começamos a namorar logo que nos conhecemos e é meio estranho admitir isso. Naquela época, eu não estava preparada para entrar em um relacionamento, tinha medo de me apegar às pessoas e sofrer depois.

Edward prometeu, muitos meses depois do nosso fatídico primeiro encontro, que aquilo jamais aconteceria conosco.

Deixei uma risada sem humor sair de meus lábios, pensando em como o destino tinha sido cruel.

Com todos nós!

No entanto, era impossível não sentir saudades da época da faculdade, embora todos nós fossemos jovens e imaturos curtindo a liberdade, longe de nossos pais. Eu honestamente aprendera a amar Londres poucos meses depois de ter mudado só pelo fato de não ficar o tempo todo perto de Renée.

Eu tinha saudades da mulher que mamãe fora algum dia já que nem Noah conseguira trazer um pouco de felicidade a ela e esse foi o maior motivo de eu não voltar para a Inglaterra.

Vi meu celular tocar e, configurado, dei um comando de voz para que a mensagem abrisse, descobrindo ali um sms de Emy.

 _Hey, baby, eu já te disse que te amo hoje? ;)_

Anexa tinha uma foto de Noah, com um sorriso desdentado, todo sujo de papinha e olhos verdes brilhantes.

Então, antes que meu coração pudesse me trair, eu prometi a mim mesma que faria o meu trabalho e voltaria para casa. E, se por acaso, Edward não se lembrasse de nós, então seríamos uma família sem um pai.

* * *

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

Cheguei a Galway pouco antes das cinco da tarde e o clima era muito bom, aliás, aquela cidade era maravilhosa. Pouco antes de eu me formar, Edward e eu viemos aqui e foi impossível não se apaixonar com o ar de cidade grande.

Dei algumas voltas até achar o hotel em que Meredith havia feito a minha reserva e fiquei completamente satisfeita com o trabalho dela.

Fiz o check in e fui levei, com alguma ajuda, a mala para o meu quarto, que ficava no terceiro andar, me dando uma bela vista. Eu realmente adorei a recepção do hotel, bem como as pessoas que trabalhavam ali.

No dia seguinte, eu teria uma reunião com a família Denali para discutir sobre a decoração da casa em que Edward e Tanya morariam. Não sabia se eu estava preparada para encontrá-lo, precisava preparar o meu psicológico antes.

Sentei na cama e liguei a TV, fui passando os canais até parar no noticiário, desacreditada. A manchete só poderia estar errada!

Porque lá dizia que Edward, noivo da filha mais velha de Eleazar e Carmem, sofrera um acidente mais cedo, quando dirigia para o trabalho. E que, mesmo em estado crítico, foram levados para o hospital.

Tanya não resistira aos ferimentos e _faleceu_.

Eu estava preparada para qualquer tipo de confronto com a família Cullen, havia pensado em milhares de respostas que os levariam para longe de Noah, mas jamais esperaria uma coisa dessas.

— Edward está viúvo – sussurrei para mim mesma, aquela palavra soando com um peso esmagador.

Corri em direção a minha bolsa e peguei meu notebook, ligando-o e colocando a informação no Google, abrindo vários links que falavam sobre o acidente.

 _Ele dormira ao volante_.

Senti meu coração bater mais rápido e fechei meus olhos para impedir que as lágrimas traiçoeiras rolassem por meu rosto.

 _Eu estava tão ferrada!_

Descobri pouco tempo depois que Tanya seria enterrada na manhã seguinte e que Edward compareceria, mesmo machucado.

Por que Edward precisava ser tão teimoso? Entendia o quanto ele deveria estar sofrendo, afinal, ela era a noiva dele. Mas, por Deus, ele havia sofrido um acidente, precisava de cuidados e...

Respirei fundo, interrompendo o rumo dos meus pensamentos.

Coloquei o notebook de lado e puxei a mala para cima da cama, abrindo-a e procurando um vestido preto que eu sabia estar lá. Era loucura, eu sei. No entanto, eu não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que ele estava sofrendo e estaria lá, mesmo que de longe, para me certificar de que o homem que eu nunca deixei de amar estivesse bem.

Determinada, eu já sabia o que fazer.

Parada entre as árvores eu observei o cortejo fúnebre, várias pessoas vestidas de cores escuras. Eu reconhecera algumas delas, como Irina e os pais de Tanya.

Senti meu sangue gelar quando Carlisle passara muito perto de mim e, por esse motivo, dei alguns passos para trás, me escondendo da melhor forma que podia. Um pouco mais atrás eu vi Esme, com seus reconhecíveis cabelos ruivos, tão parecidos com o de Edward.

Logo se iniciou uma cerimônia de despedida, pessoas jogavam flores e cerca de trinta minutos depois, elas começaram a ir embora.

Depois que Carlisle e Esme passaram por mim, eu resolvi me aproximar um pouco para que tivesse a minha despedida também, afinal, um dia Tanya e eu fomos amigas também. Só que parei ao encontrar Edward parado ali, de joelhos, acariciando a lápide.

Deus, ele continuava lindo!

Senti lágrimas deslizarem ao ver o sofrimento dele, dei dois passos vacilantes para frente, quando ouvi as palavras dele.

— Eu te amo, Deus, eu te amo – disse e levantou-se — Adeus, baby!

 _Eu te amo._

Ele a amava. Talvez, nunca se lembrasse quem eu sou ou o que signifiquei na vida dele.

Essa constatação fez todo o meu mundo desmoronar e, deixando o ar sair, corri para fora antes que ele fosse capaz de notar os meus soluços. Não sei como, porém logo estava próxima a uma espécie de muro e deslizei por ele, deixando a dor sair em forma de lágrimas.

Pouco minutos depois, alguém se ajoelhou perto de mim.

— Você está bem?

Levantei minha cabeça e, mais uma vez, nossos olhos se prenderam um ao outro.

Como se fosse a primeira vez.


	5. Capítulo IV - Quem é você?

**Hey, gente!**

 **Que alegria voltar a postar depois de um tempo longe das minhas fanfics.**

 **Para quem não sabe, eu sou professora e dou aula de inglês em uma escola, então, com a aproximação do fim do ano** **, como todos os professores desse mundo, estou de férias o/**

 ***Comemora***

 **Eu já tinha metade do capítulo escrito, por isso, sentei em frente ao computador e terminei de escrever.**

 **A boa notícia é que retorno só dia 26 de janeiro ao trabalho, então, vou ter muito tempo para escrever.**

 ***Comemora²***

 **A má notícia é que estou com visitas em casa.**

 **Quero muito postar o próximo capítulo, no máximo, na semana que vem.**

 **Vamos torcer ;)**

 **Espero que gostem**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **IV – Quem é você?**

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

 **Edward POV**

Conviver com Tanya por tanto tempo tinha me tornado alguém melhor do que eu costumava ser, com toda certeza. E foi só por isso que deixei minha mãe sozinha no carro, pedindo que ela esperasse por mais um minuto, enquanto eu me aproximava daquela mulher que tinha, sem nem perceber, obtido a minha total atenção.

Ela parecia triste, arrasada, como se a sua vida estivesse presa naquele cemitério.

— Com licença – murmurei, mas ela nem me olhou, então, eu não tinha certeza se ela tinha realmente ouvido a minha aproximação — Senhora – tentei novamente, mas não obtive resposta.

Resolvi mudar a estratégia e ajoelhei-me a frente dela, tocado com o sofrimento que transparecia através de suas lágrimas.

— Você está bem? – perguntei, aflito.

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal, eu tinha acabado de enterrar a minha noiva. Então, por Deus, quem era ela?

A mulher, então, levantou a cabeça e tudo pareceu rodar ao meu redor. Seus olhos se colaram aos meus, fazendo todo o meu corpo estremecer e meu coração bater mais rápido.

Senti um leve mal estar, como se o meu cérebro quisesse me dizer alguma coisa, mas permaneci olhando para ela, que enxugou suas lágrimas e balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

Aquilo não me deixou mais tranquilo, embora eu não a conhecesse. Alguma coisa me dizia que ela estava mentindo, como se um imã estivesse nos ligando, o que tornava um lunático traumatizado.

Talvez eu só quisesse transferir o carinho que eu sentia por Tanya para alguém, mas isso não queria dizer que um estranho entenderia como eu me sentia.

A mulher desviou seus olhos e pareceu sair de seu transe, levantou-se e deu dois passos para trás, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Eu poderia ter sido insensível algumas vezes na vida com pessoas do escritório, porém eu era capaz de perceber a milhas de distância que aquela mulher estava sofrendo por algo que eu desconhecia, é claro.

— Você está bem? – repeti, como se quisesse constatar que ela estivesse mesmo segura.

Lágrimas ainda saíam de seus olhos, no entanto, em vez de me responder, ela saiu andando, apressada em direção a um carro que estava um pouco mais a frente do meu.

Demorei um minuto inteiro para perceber o que estava acontecendo porque minhas pernas pareciam muito fracas. Levantei-me, indo atrás, chamando-a.

— Senhora?! – chamei, sem saber ao certo se eu tinha visto uma aliança em seu dedo — Senhorita!

Mamãe saiu do carro, assistindo toda a confusão, achando que eu fosse um louco.

— Edward – ela me olhou — O que está acontecendo, filho? – indagou, tentando entender porque eu tinha perseguido uma mulher do lado de fora de um cemitério.

— Eu... Eu... – gaguejei e passei as mãos pelos cabelos — Eu não sei – fiz uma careta — Você viu a moça que estava chorando ali? – perguntei.

Mamãe balançou a cabeça em negação, olhando-me com uma careta estranha.

Suspirei. Parecia estranho, mas eu sentia uma necessidade de conhecê-la, de tirar toda aquela dor, embora eu não saiba nada sobre ela, por mais absurdo que pareça.

Franzi o cenho e, por fim, decidi entrar no carro com mamãe.

Aquela sensação era estranha como se algo me dissesse que eu estava deixando alguma coisa passar. E eu precisava de respostas o mais rápido possível.

— Filho – mamãe chamou minha atenção — Tem certeza que não quer ir para casa? – perguntou, com ar de preocupação.

Balancei a cabeça em afirmação, desconcertado por meus sentimentos mudarem tão rápido. Há alguns minutos, eu estava me despedindo da minha noiva em frente a uma lápide, tentando administrar o meu luto. E, por fim, agora eu estava irrevogavelmente confuso.

Encostei minha cabeça na janela do carro, tentando reorganizar meus pensamentos.

 _Quem era aquela mulher e por que tinha mexido tanto comigo?_

Fechei meus olhos, alguns flashes estranhos se misturavam em minha mente, deixando-me ainda mais confuso.

— _Isabella era o nome dela. Antes da gente efetivamente se conhecer, você tinha uma namorada, a quem amava muito. No começo foi muito difícil porque você colocou a culpa em mim e mal olhava na minha cara. Terminar com a Bella foi a coisa mais difícil que você já fez na sua vida e isso destruiu o seu coração._

Abri os olhos rapidamente, unindo as peças que faltavam para que tudo fizesse sentido. De alguma forma, eu sabia que não estava preparada para me casar e nem sei se Tanya também queria isso.

Aquela conversa. Tanya. O diário.

As respostas estavam lá, de alguma forma.

Então, eu tinha um diário para ler.

* * *

Parecia estranho entrar novamente naquela casa, tudo parecia tão vazio, com várias lembranças de Tanya espalhadas por ali. A decoração tinha sido ideia dela e eu não me opus a isso, deixando com que minha noiva tomasse as decisões referentes ao lugar em que dividiríamos uma vida.

Não sei se poderia lidar com a morte prematura de Tanya, mesmo se tivessem se passado vinte anos, então, antes mesmo do velório, eu já tinha chamado uma decoradora para tirar aquelas cores alegres.

Eu não podia mais dormir no mesmo quarto que eu dividia com a minha noiva, sem que várias lembranças se espalhassem por minha mente.

Joguei as chaves em cima da mesinha de centro e subi as escadas, caminhando em direção ao cômodo que Tanya tinha muito carinho. E eu também, admito.

Não me importei em tirar as roupas, que provavelmente tinham cheiro de velas e flores e abri a porta, encarando as estantes com uma infinidade de livros perfeitamente alinhados.

Minha noiva esteve ali, alguns dias antes, arrumando-os, não porque a biblioteca precisasse de um pouco de limpeza ou organização. Ela adorava esse tipo de atividade, aliás, perdi as contas das vezes que a peguei ali, arrumando e limpando.

Ela queria que estivesse tudo organizado para a nossa mudança, que aconteceria depois do nosso casamento. Por enquanto, ainda morávamos no meu apartamento e eu não parecia convencido a colocar essa casa à venda.

Toquei a ponta dos livros, lendo o título deles, conforme ia me movendo em frente a estante até que vi a capa preta do caderno, no final da primeira fileira.

Peguei e assim que abri, deixei uma risada escapar junto com uma lágrima ao ver uma foto minha, de quando era mais novo. Eu estava no primeiro ano da faculdade e tudo parecia tão novo e mágico, mas eu sorria e estava feliz, embora não fizesse ideia de quem tivesse me fotografado de maneira tão carismática.

— Boa ideia, querida – sussurrei muito mais para minha noiva do que para mim.

Era tão antigo que as folhas estavam amareladas, algumas manchas de tinta de caneta perdidas por ali com anotações de uma vida inteira. Eu ainda me lembrava do dia em que comprei esse caderno.

Ter memória seletiva era uma merda completa e conviver com ela era pior ainda, porém algumas lembranças eu fui capaz de segurar em meu cérebro defeituoso.

— Desculpe por isso – murmurei, deixando um sorriso mínimo sair — Sei que agora você é capaz de ouvir meus pensamentos e que não gosta muito que eu fale de mim mesmo dessa maneira – dei de ombros, divagando, sentando em um pequeno sofá perto dali.

Folheei o caderno, vendo que minhas anotações variavam, algumas delas eram feitas no mesmo dia, mas a maioria eram alternadas. Voltei para a primeira página e comecei a ler.

 _Olá, Diário_

 _Hoje foi um dia estranho. Não que todos os outros não tenham sido quando se trata da Universidade. Só que especialmente hoje aconteceu algo que me fez pensar nas minhas ações, aliás, seria eufemismo dizer que tudo aqui não tem sido novo para mim._

 _Hoje, enquanto eu caminhava pelo campus, vi uma garota. A mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida._

 _Aquelas garotas do Ensino Médio não chegam nem aos pés dessa, com certeza. Além de ela ser super linda, ainda desenha, seus traçados são absolutamente fantásticos, de verdade._

 _Sério, eu nunca tinha visto uma pessoa desenhar tão bem. Eu queria ser tão talentoso quanto ela, algum dia._

 _Mas pelo visto, devo ter feito algo errado porque nosso encontro não foi exatamente o que eu imaginava. Só que descobri que ela está em algumas das minhas aulas, uma vez que nossa grade teórica é quase a mesma._

 _Obrigado, Universidade!_

 _E.C_

 _Londres, Março de 2012_

Pisquei atordoado com aquelas informações. Eu não me lembrava de tudo, só de algumas partes bem específicas como a de caminhar pelo campus quando não tinha aulas, especialmente porque eu gostava de correr por ali para praticar exercícios.

 _Deus, eu tinha mesmo conhecido alguém na faculdade._

Tanya não estava assim tão louca.

* * *

Acabei adormecendo no meu sofá com o meu caderno em meu peito e acordei com alguém tocando em meu rosto, carinhosamente.

— Hey – mamãe sorriu — Você não atendeu seu celular – deu de ombros.

— Acabei dormindo – disse — Tem sido dias difíceis – murmurei — E eu tive que lidar com muita coisa.

— Eu sei, querido – mamãe levantou-se — Eu trouxe comida para você porque sei que não se alimentou ainda – falou em modo protetora — Ah, Irina me ligou mais cedo perguntando se você estava interessado em sair para escolher o tecido do sofá.

Suspirei.

Não era a primeira vez que ela havia ligado interessada na nova decoração e, se dependesse de papai, logo nós estaríamos em um relacionamento duradouro e feliz.

— Mãe – chamei sua atenção, com um nó se formando em minha garganta, embora tivesse prometido não pensar muito naquilo — Queria te perguntar uma coisa e eu quero uma resposta muito sincera.

Esme balançou a cabeça, esperando que eu começasse a falar.

— Eu estive conversando com Tanya sobre isso... – pisquei — E... – suspirei — Há algum tempo, alguns sonhos começaram, não fazia sentido no começo, só que depois as cenas foram se reorganizando – contei — E eu estou conversando com papai sobre meu relacionamento com outra pessoa e, então, ele me pede para que eu me case com Tanya por uma questão familiar e...

Mamãe suspirou, me cortando.

— Por algum motivo, eu ainda tinha esperança que Carlisle não fosse o responsável pela sua infelicidade – comentou — Porque foi muito duro conviver com o seu sofrimento antes de você se render ao que acha que sente por Tanya.

— Então é verdade que eu namorava outra mulher? – perguntei.

Mamãe balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

— Foi muito duro quando vocês terminaram, filho – disse — E você nunca me disse o que tinha acontecido de verdade – explicou — O que eu sei é que vocês tiveram uma briga muito séria e que Isabella saiu de nossa casa sem olhar para trás e que você não teve forças de ir atrás dela.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando assimilar todas aquelas informações.

— Então... – comecei — Por que eu não me lembro? – perguntei.

Mamãe voltou a sentar ao meu lado, enquanto eu cedia um espaço do sofá para ela.

— Talvez porque tenha sido um momento muito traumático para você, filho – respondeu — Para ela também foi, porém foi muito mais fácil tirá-la da sua cabeça.

Lágrimas desciam por meu rosto e já não era mais por causa de Tanya.

— Algum dia eu vou lembrar? – perguntei.

— É claro que sim – disse — Com algum esforço, você vai conseguir trazer todas essas lembranças de volta algum dia, filho – sorriu, acariciando os meus cabelos — O seu pai não tinha o direito de destruir a sua vida – suspirou — E você a amava tanto!

Fechei os meus olhos, sentindo o meu coração se partir por saber que, graças a influência do meu pai, eu não só tinha acabado com a minha própria felicidade, eu tinha magoado alguém e isso estava muito além de mim.

— Eu jamais quis magoar alguém, mãe – sussurrei, como uma criança.

Mamãe sorriu.

— Você é meu filho, meu amor e eu te conheço! – relembrou — Você jamais magoaria alguém por qualquer coisa – suspirou — E saber que o seu pai foi responsável por isso torna a perspectiva muito pior.

Papai não tinha só destruído a minha vida como também tinha acabado com o próprio casamento.

— Eu tenho minha parcela de culpa – falei — Eu poderia ter dito não – confessei — Se eu quisesse, poderia ter lutado por ela, no entanto, olha só o que eu fiz com a minha vida, mãe – suspirei — Eu magoei uma pessoa que, talvez, fosse a mulher certa para mim e, não satisfeito, ainda matei Tanya!

— Isso não é verdade, querido! – mamãe suspirou.

Olhei para a janela e percebi que já tinha anoitecido, o céu estava escuro, as estrelas brilhavam e a lua brilhava lá fora, como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

— Eu dormi ao volante, mãe – relembrei — Foi tudo tão rápido, a Tanya gritou e, então, o carro já rodava na pista – suspirei — Se não estivéssemos de cinto, eu também poderia estar morto.

— Eu ainda não entendo o motivo de você ainda querer manter essa casa, filho – mamãe indagou — Eu temo que isso te faça muito mal.

Pela primeira vez, deixei um sorriso sincero escapar. Eu nunca tinha contado a ninguém o quanto eu adorava aquele lugar, aquela casa. Adorava tudo em Galway.

— Eu nunca disse o quanto amo esse lugar, o quanto me faz bem vir até aqui... É tão diferente do agito de Londres, de Dublin – expliquei.

— É adorável te ver sorrindo – falou — E é uma casa realmente linda, querido – mamãe falou — E eu fico tão feliz por ter escolhido morar perto.

— Eu nunca seria capaz de morar assim tão distante – confessei — Além disso, parece que encontrei aqui tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Esme assentiu, mas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Essa casa, eu entendo, querido – disse um pouco nervosa — Mas e o restante?

Franzi a testa, olhando para mamãe.

— O que você está querendo dizer, mamãe? – perguntei receoso.

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Eu não sei bem – indagou — Tudo está sendo tão estranho nos últimos meses, filho. – ela comentara — Seu pai sempre disse que você sempre teve um brilho exótico nos olhos, uma alegria que cativava a todos - explicou — Mas agora, eu me pergunto onde estaria aquela alegria que somente você tinha

— Mãe... – comecei, sentindo meu coração apertar.

— Querido – Mamãe sussurrou — Ninguém vai substituí-la e, por mais que seu pai quisesse, ninguém jamais trará Tanya de volta – comentou — Isabella, por outro lado, um dia te perdoará e, quem sabe, possamos vê-los juntos, mas, por favor, não deixe os Denali te tirar sua alegria, sua vontade de viver.

Assenti, entendendo seu ponto de vista.

— Eu vou seguir em frente, mãe - garanti, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, impedindo que lágrimas voltassem a surgir em meus olhos — Eu não vou parar a minha vida porque Tanya se foi... – expliquei — Eu prometo até porque sei que Tanya não gostaria disso.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Heide passou por ela.

— Senhor Cullen. – chamou-me — A decoradora acabou de chegar e eu gostaria de saber se o senhor pode recebê-la.

Eu me levantei, pensando no que fazer.

— Pode ir deitar, Heide. – falei — Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso.

Heide assentiu e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta, uma vez que eu também iria sair.

— Acho que minha missão está completa – mamãe sorriu — E eu vou embora, preciso conversar com seu pai — se despediu, me dando um abraço — Por favor, apenas fique bem.

Eu assenti, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e saí do quarto, juntamente com mamãe, desci as escadas e encontrei uma mulher de costas, analisando tudo à sua volta.

Meu coração pareceu congelar quando eu vi quem estava na sala.

Era ela.

Limpei minha garganta.

— Boa noite - cumprimentei-a, chamando a sua atenção.

A mulher virou-se, dando de cara comigo.

— Boa noite, Senhor... – fez uma cara de dúvidas.

— Ah sim – sorri — Sou Edward Cullen – apertei sua mão e eu não pude evitar notar que ela estava tremendo — Você deve ser a nova decoradora.

Ela assentiu, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

— Eu... Eu... – gaguejou e corou — Desculpa – falou, com uma mecha de seu cabelo caindo em frente ao rosto — Sou Isabella.

Isabella.

Então, por um minuto, minha respiração ficou presa.

— Olá, Isabella!

Agora, sabendo exatamente quem ela era.


	6. Capítulo V - Reencontro

**Ai, como eu tava doida para trazer esse capítulo para vocês porque eu adorei escrevê-lo.**

 **Queria ter postado antes, mas fim de ano é uma época difícil de ter foco na frente do computador, então, precisei viajar e tudo ficou realmente confuso.**

 **Maaas, eu finalmente consegui terminá-lo, colocando todos os fatos que eu queria que aparecessem aqui e que vocês não faziam ideia.**

 **Mama Esme sabe sobre o pequeno Noah!**

 **E estou ansiosa para descobrir o que vocês pensam sobre isso ;)**

* * *

 **V – Reencontro**

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

 **Bella POV**

Quando entrei naquela casa, procurei fixar cada detalhe para fazer um bom trabalho, afinal de contas, havia sido contratada para aquilo. No entanto, foi difícil entrar ali sem sentir o meu coração se partir.

No fundo, aquela poderia ser a minha vida, se Carlisle não tivesse bagunçado as nossas vidas. Eu jamais esqueceria os olhos de Edward cheio de lágrimas quando terminou comigo para se casar com outra mulher.

E, no meio daquela bagunça, tinha uma criança inocente. Noah era apenas um bebê, que cresceria longe do pai.

Fui levada até a sala e esperei até que alguém fosse chamar Edward, eu sentia minhas mãos suadas, minha pasta parecia pesar toneladas, pois a insegurança de reencontrar meu antigo namorada ainda me matava.

Quando eu fui até o cemitério, não esperava encontrá-lo se despedindo daquele jeito de Tanya e ouvi-lo dizendo que a amava me quebrou, afinal, eu ainda nutria por ele todo o sentimento de antes.

E isso era errado porque nossas vidas não eram mais as mesmas.

Eu só não percebi que ele viera atrás de mim, oferecendo ajuda, com a expressão preocupada. Eu simplesmente não podia lidar com aquilo, me sentia muito confusa e, por isso, fugi.

Ao encarar aqueles olhos, era como se eu estivesse Noah, com toda a sua doçura. E meu coração se apartou por eu saber que meu filho não merecia um pai ausente, mesmo que fosse nessa situação. Ter que conviver com Edward novamente era muito arriscado, eu sabia.

Por vários motivos diferentes, principalmente por eu saber que me machucaria com facilidade.

Embora eu tivesse ido ao cemitério para observá-lo de longe, não estava realmente preparada para reencontrá-lo. Foi uma chuva de sentimentos que, meu Deus, era difícil de acreditar.

Ao me virar, dei de cara com a matriarca daquela família e, por isso, senti todo o ar fugir de meus pulmões e arregalei os olhos. Ao fundo, meu ex-namorado descia as escadas com toda a sua beleza.

Esme passou por mim, sem dizer uma palavra e eu pedi a Deus que ela não me entregasse.

Porque eu via em seus olhos... Ela sabia!

E isso não evitou que a minha mente corresse para anos atrás, lembrando-me do dia em que ela apareceu em minha porta do dormitório. Depois que Edward contara que iria se casar com outra mulher, eu simplesmente não podia continuar na faculdade até porque minha barriga logo apareceria e seria questão de tempo até Edward saber que aquele era o nosso bebê.

No mesmo dia, movida por uma determinação que eu não sabia que eu tinha, fui até a reitoria da Universidade e pedi transferência para Oxford.

 _Era fim de tarde, meus olhos estavam úmidos pelas lágrimas que eu deixei rolar por meu rosto. Limpei-as, frustrada porque eu não sabia onde fora parar o resto da minha dignidade._

 _Eu tinha jurado para mim mesma que eu jamais deixaria que alguém ultrapassasse o muro de proteção que construí em volta de mim, já que a única capaz disso foi Alice._

 _A minha história com Edward começara de um jeito tão improvável que eu tinha certeza que ele nunca seria capaz de ser tão importante na minha vida, porém cada vez mais eu me via apaixonada e isso era muito ruim, levando em consideração que pessoas iam embora com uma velocidade surpreendente._

 _Eu não podia chorar no colo de Alice em sua viagem dos sonhos e eu não queria jogar em cima dela os meus problemas, ela havia planejado tanto a viagem a Paris com o seu-namorado-quase-noivo._

 _Abri a porta do meu dormitório, determinada a fazer alguma coisa por mim, que não incluía voltar para casa. Ou para algum lugar perto de Renée._

 _Eu estava totalmente sem alternativas, mas precisava muito dar um jeito na minha vida, agora que Edward estava fora dela, ele se casaria em algum tempo com Tanya, herdeira da família Denali._

 _Caminhei, indo em direção a reitoria, quando eu o vi sentado na grama, eu podia ver sua expressão triste, então ele se levantou e me viu, parada a alguns metros, o que me motivou a continuar andando._

— _Bella! – ele chamou, correndo atrás de mim._

 _Eu, no entanto, não parei, embora meu coração pedisse para que eu fizesse isso e ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer, aliás, eu tinha certa esperança de que aquele sofrimento não passasse de uma brincadeira para nos fortalecer._

— _Bella! – ele me alcançou e segurou em meu braço, o que me fez parar, com correntes elétricas correndo por todo o meu corpo — Nós precisamos conversar._

 _Eu puxei meu braço de sua mão porque ele afrouxou o aperto._

— _Engraçado você dizer isso – resmunguei — Não temos mais nada para conversar, afinal já disse tudo o que tinha para me dizer – lágrimas traiçoeiras rolaram por meu rosto — Você abriu mão de todos os nossos planos, de tudo o que sentimos um pelo outro e de... – respirei fundo — De conhecer o seu filho – revelei._

 _Edward arregalou os olhos e me encarou como se eu tivesse algo muito absurdo._

— _O... O... O quê? – gaguejou._

— _Eu estou grávida! – sussurrei, deixando a verdade sair e voltei a andar, motivada a nunca mais chegar perto de Edward, mesmo que eu tivesse que abrir mão da minha formação._

— _Você não pode simplesmente me contar isso e ir embora – ele disse às minhas costas — Bella! – chamou, quase histericamente._

 _Eu não parei, focada demais em sair de Londres o mais rápido possível. Depois, eu daria um jeito de avisar Alice e Emy._

 _Renéé me mataria por eu não ter evitado uma gravidez, eu sabia, afinal eu mesma era o resultado de um imprevisto._

 _Mesmo com Edward atrás de mim, eu fui capaz de chegar ao meu destino, encostando-me ao balcão da secretaria._

— _Eu preciso falar com o reitor – anunciei — Sou Isabella, estudante do 2° ano de Arquitetura._

 _A mulher me olhou assustada com o barulho da porta se abrindo, o que me fez virar._

— _EU PRECISO QUE ME DEIXE EM PAZ – gritei, desesperada — Por favor, me deixe em paz._

Eu fui embora, mesmo que meu coração tivesse em Londres, com um cara de cabelos ruivos tão parecidos com os poucos fios de Noah. Meu bebê era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, mesmo com todo o sofrimento pelo qual eu tive de passar.

Quando eu saí de Londres, não foi só pelo casamento de Edward, por não querer assistir uma mulher estranha tomando o meu lugar, foi também para proteger o meu filho das garras de seu avô.

Se nem Edward fora capaz de lutar contra o pai, eu jamais deixaria que Carlisle chegasse perto de Noah e o tirasse de mim.

Edward jamais fora atrás de mim e, talvez, eu esperasse que ele me seguiria aonde quer que eu fosse, mas lá estava ele, sentado sobre o túmulo de Tanya, dizendo que a amava.

Eu era somente alguém que ele esquecera.

E isso quebrava o meu coração.

Porque eu não entendia como ele fora capaz de me esquecer quando fomos presenteados com um bebê, que nasceria e nos faria pais.

Por mais que eu tivesse assustada, jamais seria uma mãe como Renée.

 _O semestre começara a pouco mais de cinco dias e eu tentava me adaptar às aulas, mesmo com todo o mal-estar que eu sentia durante as manhãs, consequência da gravidez._

 _Eu enfiei uma torrada na boca, torcendo para não vomitar, passei pela sala e peguei a minha mochila e caminhei até a porta, estava atrasada para a aula e esperava que a professora não notasse a minha entrada, embora isso fosse algo completamente difícil._

 _Enviei uma mensagem para Alice e guardei o celular no bolso, abrindo a porta, mas congelei ao ver a mulher parada atrás dela, com um sorriso doce._

 _Arregalei meus olhos e senti a torrada voltando para a minha garganta._

— _Olá, Bella – ela entrou, sem ser convidada e eu sabia que estava ferrada._

— _O que faz aqui? – perguntei exaltada e nervosa — E, não, eu não tenho tempo para conversar._

— _Você vai sentar nesse sofá e me ouvir, mocinha – disse, embora sua voz ainda fosse insuportavelmente doce — Está louca se pensa que vai escondeu meu neto de mim._

 _Eu abri e fechei a boca, preparada para contestar ou dizer a ela que o que eu disse para seu filho não passava de uma insanidade._

 _Mas eu sabia... Ela jamais acreditaria em mim!_

* * *

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

 **Edward POV**

Eu só pude notar quem era aquela mulher porque, muito antes de eu saber seu nome, vi o olhar que mamãe jogou para ela. Isabella arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer Esme.

Foram apenas alguns segundos, porém eu fui capaz de sentir que as duas já se conheciam, portanto, uni as peças rapidamente chegando à conclusão de que a decoradora e a Isabella que eu tinha supostamente amado eram a mesma pessoa.

Ainda tinha muito o que descobrir e, de alguma forma, eu sabia que as respostas estariam naquele diário. Claro que nem todas as minhas lembranças estavam naquele caderno de recordações e eu dependia do meu cérebro para entender todos aqueles flashes constantes que eu tinha.

Cumprimentar Isabella fez com que ela prendesse o ar, abrindo a boca e fechando várias vezes sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Era estranho, como se eu já tivesse vivenciado aquilo.

E, na realidade, eu tinha mesmo, só não me lembrava daquilo.

Ainda.

Certa vez Tanya me explicou como o cérebro de uma pessoa pode reter informações depois de um episódio traumático, o que acontecia depois de um acidente ou violência doméstica.

Eu nunca tinha vivenciado nenhum desses casos a não ser a tortura psicológica que eu sofria por parte de Carlisle. De toda forma, eu só vivenciara esse tipo de coisa porque fui fraco o suficiente para aceitar que ele me manipulasse e escolhesse como seria o meu futuro.

Eu entenderia se Isabella me odiasse, mesmo eu não lembrando como foi que nosso relacionamento terminara. Eu só tinha certeza que fora doloroso para nós dois e, agora, entendia o motivo pelo qual ela tinha fugido de mim mais cedo.

E isso me levava a outra questão...

 _Por que ela estava sofrendo daquele jeito? Quem ela havia perdido?_

Ela limpou a garganta, recuperando o controle de seu corpo, seu olhar, que antes parecia perdido, que continha medo, havia se transformado em determinação.

— Eu trouxe o esboço do projeto para que você possa olhar – anunciou — E, talvez, fazer alterações – abriu a pasta, tirando de lá um rolo de papel manteiga, eu acho, me entregando.

Não entendia muito de projetos de construção civil, embora algumas de minhas aulas fossem juntas com os alunos de Artes, e isso incluía a turma de Arquitetura.

Peguei o projeto de sua mão e arqueei uma sobrancelha, sem entender muito sobre aquelas cores.

Ela riu, percebendo a minha confusão.

— Eu pensei em ampliarmos alguns ambientes, remanejando móveis, trocando cortinas e, principalmente a cor das paredes – explicou, pegando o rolo de minhas mãos e abrindo-a em minha mesa de centro — Essa aqui é a sala – anunciou — Pensei em trocar a cor do sofá e tirar essa cor – apontou para o ambiente — Se colocarmos um azul claro ou até mesmo um amarelo, puxando para o bege, clareamos, deixando-a mais confortável e acolhedora.

Eu sorri, quase conseguindo visualizar o que ela queria fazer e concordei.

— Parece exatamente com o que eu preciso – disse — Eu gostaria de tirar essas cores das paredes – expliquei — Essa casa tem muito a cara da minha ex noiva e sabe... – dei de ombros.

— Eu fiquei sabendo – Isabella murmurou — Eu sinto muito, senhor Cullen.

— Oh, não! – reclamei — Edward, por favor – falei — Não gosto muito de formalidades e nem de ser chamado assim...

— Porque lembra o seu pai... – ela sussurrou, porém eu fui capaz de ouvir.

— Perdão, o que disse? – perguntei, tentando arrancar alguma verdade dela.

Isabella, no entanto, balançou a cabeça e não disse mais nada que não fosse relacionado ao projeto de decoração da casa

Combinamos de sairmos na manhã seguinte para escolher as cores.

— Pedi que arrumassem um dos quartos para acomodá-la, então, fique a vontade – falei.

— Eu fico realmente grata, Edward – murmurou — Mas eu reservei um hotel aqui perto, então, não precisa se preocupar.

Eu sabia que ela estava evitando assuntos que levariam a se aproximar de mim e, então, passou a fazer sentido, em minha mente, que era aquela mulher quem teriam as respostas.

E que seria muito fácil me apaixonar por ela...

De novo.

Assim que nos despedimos, eu quase corri para a biblioteca, peguei meu diário e fui para o meu quarto, abrindo na página que eu tinha parado mais cedo.

 _Hey, diário._

 _Hoje tenho uma história interessante para contar... Tudo começou após responder a mensagem que mamãe enviou e guardar meu celular._

 _Eu nem me lembrava o que eu tinha feito na noite anterior, enquanto o professor falava sem parar sobre a História da Arte, tendências, Van Gogh e tantos outros pintores._

 _Tenho que admitir que adorava o meu curso, embora fosse absolutamente chato estudar algumas matérias teóricas, especialmente quando eu era um calouro cheio de hormônios._

 _Lidar com esse treco de memória é tão chato, companheiro._

 _Eu estava completamente distraído, fazendo algumas poucas anotações no caderno, observando o movimento da sala. Parei meus olhos na terceira fileira depois da minha, em uma morena de cabelos escuros. Ela prestava total atenção no professor, como se a sua vida dependesse disso, ignorando quem estivesse à sua volta._

 _E ela era linda!_

 _Sorri completamente encantado por aquela menina, que, a meu ver, adorava teorias._

 _Ela parecia ser daquelas garotas certinhas que a gente costuma zoar no Ensino Médio, embora isso estivesse completamente fora de cogitação para mim. Não era exatamente a beleza dela que chamou a minha atenção, era o jeito com que ela encarava aquela aula chata._

 _Naquela hora, eu quis me levantar para sentar ao seu lado, me apresentar e talvez pedir o seu caderno emprestado. Só que se eu fizesse isso, pareceria um babaca._

 _Então, passei o resto da aula imaginando como poderia me aproximar dela._

 _E.C_

 _Londres, Março de 2012_

E, por algum motivo, eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa de alguns anos antes.

Naquele reencontro, eu ficara completamente encantado por seu sorriso e daria tudo de mim para me aproximar de Isabella e tirar qualquer sofrimento de seu coração.

Com um enorme atraso de quatro anos!

Talvez, eu não precisasse lembrar absolutamente nada de meu passado porque toda aquela confusão me tornara outra pessoa que, dois dias antes, eu não sabia que existia.

E eu só acreditei nessa história porque Isabella mexera comigo. E fez meu coração bater mais forte.

Então, eu soube, que ela era a mulher certa para mim e que, no fim, eu precisava manter papai longe de nós dois ou ele seria capaz de afastá-la de mim.

E eu já não queria mais correr esse risco.


	7. Capítulo VI - Eu sei o que você fez

**Chegamos ao capítulo seis e eu nem posso acreditar!**

 **Sei que demoro muitooo para postar e espero que, algum dia, vocês me perdoem por isso, mas nem sempre é fácil lidar com a minha rotina de trabalhar e estudar e ainda ter tempo de sentar, colocar as ideias no papel e escrever, por mais que eu tenha tudo planejado em um cronograma de capítulos.**

 **Sei que prometi me empenhar nas minhas férias, mas tive que lidar com uma gripe horrorosa que demorou semanas para ir embora, a ansiedade para a volta às aulas e várias outras coisas que só um escritor entende. E acredito que vocês também.**

 **No entanto, estou me empenhando em publicar uma das minhas estórias, então, podem comemorar.**

 **Eu abri uma página no Facebook, então, quem quiser acompanhar, colocarei o link no meu perfil.**

 **Então, é isso.**

 **Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo tanto quanto eu curti escrevê-lo.**

 **Enjoy**

 **XoxO**

* * *

 **VI – Eu sei o que você fez**

 _Londres, Inglaterra, Junho de 2015_

 **Esme POV**

— Querido, que bom que chegou – sorri para o meu filho, mas ao levantar a cabeça e ver a expressão em seu rosto, deixei qualquer resquício de felicidade para lá e deixei o riso para lá — O que aconteceu?

— Eu... – Edward abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, como se não soubesse o que dizer, o que, aparentemente me preocupou por eu saber que meu único filho não era muito disso.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, esperando que ele se abrisse comigo, porém, nada surgiu, então, eu percebi suas olheiras, como se não dormisse há dias.

— Edward, qual é o problema, querido? – perguntei, preocupada.

No entanto, meu filho balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Eu estou com a cabeça cheia, mãe – respondeu — Essa rotina da agência e da faculdade está me deixando cheio de coisas para fazer e pensar – disse — E, no meio disso, ainda preciso dividir o meu tempo com Bella.

Chegou ao ponto que eu gostaria de tocar, embora não soubesse como. Suspirei, sem acreditar muito em todas aquelas desculpas.

— Filho, não consegui evitar e... – parei porque não sabia se era certo eu me meter em um assunto que não era meu — E ouvi vocês dois discutindo ontem – revelei — E, agora, você aparece aqui com essa expressão, tentando me convencer de que está tudo bem, quando eu sei que não está.

— Deixa o garoto, querido – Carlisle disse, entrando na cozinha, o que fez a tensão do ambiente aumentar, meu filho respirou fundo, como se permanecer ali fosse muito difícil.

E, no meio disso, eu tentava entender o que acontecia bem a minha frente.

Edward pegou uma maça em cima do balcão, mordendo um pedaço.

— Preciso ir, mãe – revelou — Ainda tenho um monte de trabalho para fazer hoje e preciso me concentrar – deu um meio sorriso.

Assenti, desconfiada. Eu não o pressionaria e sabia que se fosse algo muito grave, Edward me contaria. Certo?

Pelo menos, eu gostaria de acreditar que sim.

Olhei para o meu marido, que tinha uma expressão tranquila no rosto.

— Querida, Carmem Denalli me ligou hoje – revelou — E eu os convidei para um jantar.

Não que eu não gostasse, nem quisesse a presença de nossos amigos na minha casa, mas aquele não era o momento de comemorações.

— Eu acho que esse não é o melhor momento, Carlisle – murmurei — Não enquanto eu não descobrir o que está acontecendo com Edward ou o motivo pelo qual ele e Isabella discutiram daquela forma.

Carlisle sorriu, dando de ombros.

— São coisas de casal, certo? – tentou me acalmar — Logo, Edward nos conta o que aconteceu e porque brigou com a garota.

Eu não sei, mas ele parecia tentar me convencer de que aquilo era muito rotineiro e que logo tudo se resolveria entre nosso filho e a namorada, mas meu coração me dizia que não havia nada de normal. E, talvez, eu devesse escutá-lo.

— Eu não quero que se aproveite do momento de fragilidade de Edward para tentar empurrá-lo para as filhas de Carmem e Eleazar, Carlisle – resmunguei, sabendo que seria exatamente o que ele faria — Apesar de tudo, nosso filho é dono do próprio destino.

— Eu jamais faria isso, querida – sorriu, me abraçando e deu um beijo em meu rosto.

Aquilo me tranquilizou. Por um momento.

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

Ver meu filho em um estado emocionalmente abalado me cortava o coração, como se ele tivesse sido arrancado do meu peito à força, me machucava tanto vê-lo lidando com questões tão difíceis para alguém de sua idade.

Já não era fácil conviver com o problema de memória, ainda mais, quando, de um dia para o outro, ele acordou em uma tarde sem se lembrar quem era Isabella, deixando Tanya se aproximar.

E, por algum motivo, eu sabia que algo estava errado, mas fui aceitando por vê-lo melhorar e seguir a vida, saindo da letargia que se encontrava, desde que descobrira que Isabella tinha ido embora.

Deus, parecia tão certo aceitar a nova realidade que Edward me apresentara do que enxergar os sinais de estresse pós-traumático. E eu jamais teria visto se minha nora não tivesse me procurado, alguns dias antes, para me alertar.

 _Como foi que deixei isso acontecer?_

Jurei proteger meu filho de tudo e, no fim, havia falhado. Obviamente, era muito difícil me perdoar por isso.

Despedi-me de Heide, sem tirar os olhos de Isabella Swan, que parecia assustada e chocada por me ver ali, bem a sua frente.

Muito estava em jogo agora, inclusive, a verdade dos fatos, que eu já era capaz de entender a cronologia em que aconteceram. Além disso, havia muito mais que um relacionamento destruído naquela sala.

Havia medo.

Esperança.

E, principalmente, a necessidade de perdão.

O ar estava tão mais pesado naquela noite e, para ser sincera, não sabia como conseguira chegar ao meu carro, sem tropeçar.

Eu jamais esperei, em algum momento da minha vida, sair da casa do meu filho e dar de cara com Isabella, não depois de todo esse tempo.

Ainda me lembrava do que senti há pouco mais de um ano e o quanto aquela confusão estava me tirando a paz de espírito. Eu deveria ter confiado na minha intuição, porém, preferi me cegar, acreditando que estava tudo bem, assim como Carlisle me fizera acreditar.

E, agora, eu sentia todo o peso das minhas escolhas nas costas, que era igual ou pior ao que Edward carrega durante esses dias.

Encostei a cabeça no volante, deixando o ar sair de meus pulmões, me dando conta do que acontecera na sala da casa de Edward há poucos minutos, tentando imaginar o que trouxera Isabella para Galway ou o que ela fazia na casa do meu filho.

Eu sabia que Edward não era bobo e logo ligaria os pontos, descobrindo que aquela era, na verdade, Isabella Swan, a mulher que tirara seu sossego nos últimos dias e, que, por algum motivo que eu não entendia, havia retornado para a sua vida.

Deus, eu queria tanto protegê-lo e, no fim, permaneci no escuro, enquanto Carlisle destruía a vida do meu filho.

A culpa parecia pesar ainda mais quando me dei conta que eu não havia feito nada para impedir que Edward e Tanya se casassem ou que ele tivesse aceitado tão rápido uma outra mulher em sua vida.

Coração e mente, às vezes, nos pregam peças que não somos capazes de entender até que seja tarde demais.

Eu deveria ter imaginado que meu marido estava por trás daquela história absurda e, agora, ele tinha muito que me explicar. Eu não deixaria que Carl alterasse o rumo da vida de nosso filho ou que destruísse a sua felicidade.

Porque isso já tinha acontecido uma vez, bem na minha frente, enquanto eu era incapaz de enxergar a verdade.

Agora, eu sabia muito bem.

E isso não ficaria assim.

Levantei a minha cabeça, encarando a escuridão noturna daquela cidade, rodando a chave do carro e o ligando, ouvindo o barulho do motor. Por mais que eu sentisse que estava sufocando, eu precisava fazer algo a respeito para consertar erros do passado, que eu não fui capaz de fazer no passado.

Eu não permitiria que meu marido afastasse Isabella do meu filho ou se aproximasse do meu neto que, eu sabia, estava em algum lugar.

Isabella pode ter fugido e desaparecido por todo esse tempo, mantido seu bebê protegido e eu entendia e agradecia por ter feito isso, mas agora isso tinha acabado. Seja qual for seu nome, essa criança tinha que saber que tem uma família que o ama e um pai maravilhoso.

Espero que Edward, em algum momento, se lembre disso.

Dirigi, sentindo o ar bater no meu rosto, o clima estava agradável naquela noite, porém não pude apreciar a paisagem pelo fato da minha cabeça estar cheia de imagens, lembranças e, principalmente, preocupação.

Não prestei muita atenção na direção que eu seguia, pois a minha casa era o último lugar em que gostaria de estar, só que eu sabia que logo meu marido começaria a ligar e, caso não me encontrasse, jogaria nossos problemas para o nosso filho e, por enquanto, eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse.

Edward tinha passado por tanto no último ano, já era hora dele ter a própria vida e fazer escolhas, sejam elas boas ou ruins.

Estacionei em uma vaga para observar o movimento, havia tantos jovens por ali dando risada ou simplesmente conversando que foi impossível não me lembrar de quando eu era uma deles. Quando levantei os olhos, me deparei com a imagem mais bonita que meus olhos já registraram nessa pequena cidade.

Uma das coisas que eu sempre admirei na vida foi arquitetura que fui obrigada a liberar o ar dos pulmões ao olhar para a Catedral de Galway. Era imponente e, ao mesmo tempo, tão... Rústica.

Sorri ao me dar conta que Edward tinha razão, no fim das contas. Quando ele me disse, meses após entrar na faculdade, que gostaria de morar na Irlanda, eu quase não acreditei. E, bem, aqui estávamos nós, não é?

— _Eu quero me casar naquela igreja, um dia_ – ouvi a voz sonhadora do meu filho, perdida em minhas memórias.

Agora eu entendi o porquê ele não sorria mais como antes e, confesso, eu também não o faria, se tivéssemos trocado de lugar.

Suspirei e tirei meus olhos daquela construção.

Eu tinha que ir para casa acertar as contas com o passado.

* * *

Chegar em casa foi frustrante porque já não tinha mais aquela sensação de lar, não que antes acontecesse, mas agora tudo parecia diferente, afinal, eu havia descoberto da pior forma possível que meu marido havia mentido.

E, pior, manipulado a vida de pessoas, mudado o destino e magoando outras.

Deus, eu jamais o perdoaria!

Fechei meus olhos e pensei e Londres e em como fomos felizes naquela época, nos sorrisos sinceros de Edward e em seus brilhantes olhos que encaravam Isabella, com tanto amor.

Senti mais uma vez o peso da culpa em meus ombros. Como foi que eu não fui capaz de evitar tanto sofrimento? Eu poderia ter impedido tanto, se tivesse investigado antes.

— Querida... – Carl apareceu na sala — Você chegou – E deixou um sorriso brilhante escapar.

No entanto, eu ainda sentia raiva, minha cabeça doía e não pude evitar o meu comportamento rude ao encará-lo. O sorriso que ele direcionava a mim se apagou, quando percebeu a minha expressão nada terna.

— Eu fui visitar Edward – comentei — Ele está bem, na medida do possível – respirei fundo, tentando buscar a força para aquele embate por não estar preparada e, talvez, nunca estivesse — Só que aconteceu uma coisa estranha.

— Querida – ele cruzou os braços, mas manteve-se a distância — Nosso filho é forte e vai superar esse acidente.

Eu não aguentava mais a dissimulação do meu marido. Quem era aquela pessoa que eu havia me casado, pelo amor de Deus?

— Quando você iria me contar a verdade sobre o casamento de Edward, Carl? – perguntei, olhando-o — Quando iria me contar que destruiu a vida dele?

Carlisle me encarou, dessa vez, muito sério.

— Nunca – respondeu — Eu não sei o que ele te contou, esperava que você nunca descobrisse.

Meu coração se partiu um pouco mais com aquela revelação. Eu sabia que, em alguma parte dessa conversa, iria chorar, embora as lágrimas estivessem muito bem guardadas.

— Ele não me contou nada – declarei — Apenas me disse que conversou com Tanya, antes do maldito acidente, sobre alguns sonhos que tivera e que não fazia sentido – expliquei — E nele vocês dois tinham uma conversa sobre a união das famílias – contei — Então, eu uni as peças sem querer acreditar no cenário que se montava e dirigi por horas, com alguma esperança de que fosse loucura.

— Eu não posso simplesmente negar – Carlisle descruzou os braços — Não para você.

Sentei-me no sofá porque minhas pernas já não aguentavam mais.

— Então, você achou que poderia brincar com a vida do meu filho? – perguntei.

Carlisle deu de ombro, com uma expressão impassível.

— Ele poderia ter negado, Esme – declarou — Poderia ter me xingado e lutado pela vida que queria, mas escolheu ser um fraco.

Tudo ficava pior, conforme nossa conversa evoluía.

— Você não tinha o direito – sussurrei.

Meu marido caminhou até mim e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, virando-se para me encarar.

— Eu sei que não – respondeu — Mas, naquela época, eu só pensei no melhor para Edward, afinal, o dinheiro...

— EU NÃO LIGO PARA A MERDA DO DINHEIRO – gritei — Eu não me importo com a influencia que a nossa família teria ou em fazer Eleazar feliz em casar as filhas ou em qualquer outra porcaria dessas – falei — E eu me sinto horrível em ignorar os sinais de um estresse pós-traumático que VOCÊ começou – murmurou — E tudo para que, Carl?

— Isabella não era a mulher ideal para Edward – comunicou — Ela não tem o mesmo status social e...

— Assim como eu não tinha? – perguntei, encarando-o, uma lágrima deslizando por meu rosto.

— Não é a mesma coisa, Esme – falou — E você sabe disso.

Eu não podia acreditar que meu marido, por um segundo, acreditou que não estava fazendo a mesma coisa que seu pai, embora nossas escolhas tivessem sido diferentes.

— É diferente em que, Carl? – perguntei, interessada em ouvir as teorias dele, que me dariam munição para fazer o que eu decidira. Ele suspirou e baixou os olhos e sua expressão se tornou triste, porém, eu já não acreditava mais naquilo — Eu te pedi tanto para não jogar Tanya ou qualquer outra mulher para cima do nosso filho e olha só o que você fez!

— Eu sei – assentiu — Eu errei, não poderia interferir da forma que eu fiz.

— Você deixaria com que eles se casassem, Carlisle! – reclamei — E você acha que estou errada em discutir ou tentar te mostrar que foi errado porque eu sei que, na sua cabeça, não foi – joguei a verdade para fora — Não adianta falar o que eu quero ouvir.

— Esme, por favor – começou, mas eu o cortei.

— Eu quero o divórcio – declarei — E quero você longe das nossas vidas, Carlisle, ou eu juro que acabo com você e, acredite em mim, eu posso – levantei, sem olhar para ele e subi as escadas, caminhando para o quarto de hospedes.

Meu casamento havia acabado.

Por um segundo, uma fagulha de esperança se acendeu em meu peito, achando que Carl não tivesse qualquer envolvimento com toda essa história maluca e suja.

Mas ele tinha culpa, não que Edward não tivesse também. Por isso, naquela noite, eu decidi proteger o meu filho e Carlisle jamais saberia que Edward e Bella se encontraram.

Jamais.

* * *

A manhã seguinte foi, no mínimo, estranha. Eu e Carlisle estávamos sentados a mesa, tomando café e nem sequer nos cumprimentamos ou falamos um com o outro.

— Eu vou procurar o meu advogado hoje – revelei — E dar entrada nos papeis.

Carlisle me olhou, mas não falou nada e continuou seu café, como fazia todas as manhãs. Eu vi em seus olhos que ele dificultaria todo o processo, mas eu estava muito disposta a lutar com ele para que meu filho tivesse liberdade.

Levantei e caminhei ate a sala, pegando a minha bolsa e segui para o meu carro.

Eu tinha que ir para Dublin, onde meu advogado trabalhava, então, acordei cedo por saber que gastaria muito tempo na estrada.

Mas, naquela manhã, o clima estava do mesmo jeito que eu me sentia, tão incrivelmente cinza, porém, a paisagem ainda me encantava.

Segui até o Nimmo's Pier e estacionei um pouco distante, deixando minhas coisas no carro e sentei no primeiro banco que achei e fiquei encarando a paisagem que, junto com a água, era tão tranquilizador.

Senti alguém sentando-se ao meu lado e desviei meus olhos, reconhecendo a mulher que estava ali.

— Vi seu carro – ela murmurou — Que ainda é o mesmo – sorriu — Resolvi parar um pouco para pegar um ar até te ver sentada aqui e pensei que, talvez, você precise conversar.

Assenti, com lágrimas presas, querendo dizer a ela que não desistisse de nós e, ao mesmo tempo, querendo me desculpar, porém eu sabia que ela não entenderia, por enquanto, não enquanto houvesse essa enorme mágoa.

— Carlisle e eu – sussurrei e acabei dando de ombros — Não existe mais – revelei — Nós estávamos distantes e, então, não aguentamos a pressão.

Ela me olhou, incrédula.

— Estão se divorciando? – perguntou, assustada — Mas... – abriu e fechou a boca — Eu deveria estar triste - sorri, entendendo o que ela quis dizer e suspiramos — Você vai contar a ele? – perguntou.

Eu voltei meus olhos para a água.

— Sobre você ser a nova decoradora do meu filho ou sobre meu neto? – questionei.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Você vai contar a Edward sobre o bebê? – perguntou e colocou a mão sobre as coxas, o que eu puder ver com a minha visão periférica.

— Não – respondi — Mas não para sempre – expliquei — Em algum momento, ele vai se lembrar ou descobrir – comentei — E eu não vou impedi-lo de ir atrás de você ou do meu neto, Bella.

— O nome dele é Noah – ela revelou — E eles são parecidos.

Desviei meus olhos para Isabella e descobri, naquele minuto, que ela ainda o amava, mesmo com todas as curvas do destino.

E isso era capaz de unir uma família.

Eu tinha certeza.


	8. Capítulo VII - Noah

**Eu sempre prometo que não vou demorar, mas, no fim, acabo falhando com vocês, eu sei.**

 **No entanto, nos últimos dias, tive um tempo legal para planejar meu coronograma quanto as fanfics e, DyR, por ter um perfil de capítulos grandes, demora um pouquinho mais para sair.**

 **Prometo - mesmo - tentar trazer capítulos novos a cada 15 dias até porque chegamos ao momento crítico o/**

 **Querem saber?**

 **Então, vem comigo e confere abaixo as próximas emoções de DyR ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Quel.**

* * *

 **7 - Noah**

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

 **Bella POV**

Encontrar Esme naquela manhã foi desesperador e, ao mesmo tempo, reconfortante, porque eu sabia que ninguém, além dela, poderia proteger Noah de Carlisle e, talvez, do próprio filho.

Eu me sentia segura de falar sobre o meu pequeno bebê para ela, mesmo que, por muito tempo, eu procurei, ao máximo, me esconder dos Cullens e manter o meu filho afastado daquela família e isso só me fez perceber que, na realidade, estava sendo igual – ou pior – que a minha própria mãe.

Renée me fez sofrer por muito tempo por termos perdido papai, ela nunca evitou que eu me sentisse culpada e também jamais me ajudou a lidar com o luto, então, naquele processo, ambas suportamos a dor de nosso próprio jeito.

Esme, durante todo o meu relacionamento com Edward foi uma mãe, muito mais que a minha, por isso, eu confiava nela de olhos fechados.

— Estão se divorciando? – perguntei, assustada. Era difícil ver aquela que, um dia, foi a minha sogra se distanciando do marido — Mas... – resmunguei — Eu deveria estar triste – falei, honestamente, sem a capacidade de mentir para ela, eu já não podia mais fazer isso desde os meus últimos encontros com Edward — Você vai contar a ele? – perguntei, mordendo o lábio, queria estar tranquila, mas, a verdade era que eu me sentia muito segura da decisão que tomara, no entanto, isso não evitou que eu ficasse desesperada com a reação do meu ex-namorado.

— Sobre você ser a nova decoradora do meu filho ou sobre meu neto? – questionou.

Respirei fundo, ela tinha razão, por fim.

— Você vai contar a Edward sobre o bebê? – perguntei, insegura.

— Não – respondeu, o que me deixou aliviada — Mas não para sempre – completou — Em algum momento, ele vai se lembrar ou descobrir e eu não vou impedi-lo de ir atrás de você ou do meu neto, Bella.

— O nome dele é Noah – revelei — E eles são parecidos.

Mesmo com a nossa distancia, Deus, eu via aqueles olhos em meu bebê desde o seu nascimento e isso cortava o meu coração. Não tive uma gravidez tranquila, pois, não precisava me esconder só da família de Edward, a minha me crucificaria no momento que descobrissem sobre Noah e eu não podia – e nem queria – me dar ao luxo de ter Renée no meu ouvido me chamando de irresponsável.

Por anos, acreditei que não pudesse me apegar tanto a alguém pelo fato de ter perdido papai muito cedo e mamãe ter se tornado amarga por conta disso. Foram tempos difíceis, mas Jake e Emmy ainda estavam lá por mim.

Depois disso, veio Alice que, pouco a pouco, rompeu as barreiras que construí em volta de mim e se tornou uma amiga verdadeira, conforme o tempo passava. Ela foi a responsável por toda a aproximação e posterior relacionamento com Edward, uma vez que me convenceu que eu deveria me desculpar com ele e o caçou por todo o campus.

E Edward, se tornou tão próximo rapidamente, ele sempre estava lá, nos tornamos amigos e, então, depois de alguns meses lá estava eu me metendo num relacionamento que, é claro, preferia acreditar que só aconteceu por ele ter o sorriso mais lindo e galanteador da Universidade.

Então, um dia, eu acordei e simplesmente soube que estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele, querendo um futuro ao seu lado.

— Você o odeia? – perguntou, tocando em minhas mãos, com lágrimas marcando o seu rosto, em formato de coração. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, eu magoara aquela mulher.

— O seu futuro ex-marido? – perguntei, minha voz saindo mais irônica do que deveria — Talvez sim, sei que ele foi o responsável por tudo o que aconteceu, mas Edward, eu não posso, Esme – sussurrei — Por vários motivos diferentes.

Porque, quando tudo pareceu desandar, eu descobri minha gravidez e aquilo serviu para apaziguar o meu coração de toda a confusão que estava vivendo. É claro que foi assustador, no começo, ao pensar que eu me tornaria mãe, porém, naquele dia, tudo pareceu mudar.

Não era mais sobre mim, era sobre Noah. E, então, ao olhar pela primeira vez para seus olhos, descobri que eu o amaria por toda uma vida.

Do mesmo jeito que amara seu pai.

Ela passou alguns minutos encarando o lago a nossa frente, sem dizer nada e eu entendia o seu silêncio, já estivera na pele dela uma vez e, obviamente, nada parecia mais reconfortante do que o silêncio. As lágrimas, que pareciam poucas agora, viriam em algum momento, seria desesperador.

— Deveria ser fácil – ela sussurrou — Sair de um relacionamento depois de descobrir tantas mentiras – filosofou — Eu deveria ser aquela a quem recorreria, sob qualquer circunstância, quer dizer, por que se importar com o dinheiro?

Eu não poderia afirmar, mas imaginava que o que causara o fim da relação de Carlisle e minha ex-sogra esteja relacionado ao que ocasionou o meu rompimento com o filho deles e, por mais que eu desconfiasse, jamais poderia acusá-lo.

— Esse deveria ser a realidade dos relacionamentos, Esme – afirmei — Mas, quando se perde a confiança, também se perde o respeito – concluí — Isso não significa que se ame menos.

— Você ainda o ama? – perguntou, aflita, porém eu era capaz de ver naqueles orbes que não importava a resposta, ela sabia a verdade.

— Isso importa? – devolvi — Você está se divorciando, mas não odeia seu marido, por mais que seja ruim o que ele fez, não é? – refleti — E, mesmo assim, você sabe a resposta, então, qual a real necessidade de fazê-la?

Nós duas suspiramos e voltamos a encarar a paisagem a nossa frente, levantei e estava pronta para encarar mais um encontro com o filho daquela mulher que, do meu jeito, aprendi a amar. Queria deixá-la saber disso.

— Obrigada, Esme – agradeci — Por tudo o que fez naquela época por mim – sussurrei — Não sei o que acontecerá daqui para frente, mas eu posso afirmar que, quando mais precisei, você foi uma mãe... Para nós dois – sorri e respirei fundo, numa tentativa de prender as lágrimas — Eu prometo que não vou afastá-lo de Noah, mas preciso de um tempo.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

— Não odeie Tanya – pediu — Ela não era uma pessoa ruim, mas, quando tudo aconteceu, foi tão covarde quanto Edward.

— Eu não a odeio – afirmei — Foi muito difícil lidar com o fato de que ele se casaria com outra mulher, não me pareceu certo ficar por perto – expliquei — Acima de tudo, desejei que ele fosse feliz... Comigo ou com ela.

Não era mais capaz de permanecer sentada ali sem esconder as lágrimas que eu prendera tão bem até ali, mas a ferida ainda estava aberta, era difícil falar sobre o passado e ainda pior sobre o motivo pelo qual eu e Edward rompemos nosso relacionamento.

As lembranças ainda estavam frescas em minha memória, ainda era capaz de me lembrar das palavras que usamos para nos magoar e da briga feia que tivemos na manhã seguinte.

Esme assentiu, mas continuou parada ali, enquanto eu saí praticamente correndo, chegando bem rápido ao meu carro, destravei e respirei fundo ao estar segura. Encostei a cabeça no volante e deixei o choro desesperado sair de mim.

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, Junho de 2015_

Era uma tarde de outono em Londres, não estava frio, mas um clima agradável, porém, como grande parte dos dias, o céu parecia cinzento, anunciando a chuva que logo chegaria. Eu caminhara em passos largos, afinal, a minha mochila estava pesada.

Abri a porta e vi Alice no sofá, que arqueou a sobrancelha para mim, olhando no relógio.

— Você está atrasada – reclamou — Lembra que prometeu ir comigo escolher o buffet? – resmungou — Não tenho mais ninguém em quem confie mais para esse momento, Bells.

Eu assenti, sabendo que ela estava coberta de razão.

— Eu sinto muito – me desculpei — Sei que são muitas decisões até o seu casamento, mas eu tenho tanto na cabeça – contei — Parece que não darei conta de nada e mamãe ligou ontem.

Alice me olhou com uma expressão preocupada.

— Você contou a Edward? – perguntou — Sua mãe te ligando não parece ser algo bom.

Soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões.

— Ela vai se casar – sussurrei — Com um cara que mal conhece, Alice – senti os braços da minha amiga em volta de mim — E tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em papai, eu sinto tanta falta dele – chorei — Como ela pode fazer isso?

— Oh, meu amor! – Alice me abraçou mais apertado — Você deveria ter me contado – afirmou — E nós cancelaríamos tudo o que tínhamos para hoje e ficaríamos aqui com um pote de sorvete.

Eu ri em meio às lágrimas, pensando que seria perfeito, mas, desde que Alice deixou nosso dormitório e foi morar com o noivo, eu passara a ocultar minhas emoções, até mesmo para o meu namorado, que, inclusive, passara o dia fugindo de mim.

— Onde está Edward? – Alice se afastou e me encarou.

Dei de ombros porque, no momento, esta era uma resposta que eu não tinha.

— Ele sumiu o dia todo – revelei — Ontem nós tivemos uma pequena discussão por ele ter descoberto que faz algumas noites que eu não durmo muito bem – contei — E queria que eu fosse para a casa dos seus pais, onde eu poderia ser bem assistida, mas o Senhor Cullen me dá medo.

 _E também porque é possível que esteja grávida, Isabella!_

Odiava esconder isso do meu namorado, mas eu queria ter certeza antes de revelar uma coisa que mudaria as nossas vidas, que afetaria o nosso relacionamento e, talvez, nossos estudos.

É claro que deixei isso sair de minha mente para que Alice não arrancasse a informação.

— Aquele homem é esquisito – ela disse, rindo e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro — Mas concordo com Edward, Bella – revelou — Eu me preocupo em pensar que está aqui, sozinha – reclamou — Não me deixa tranquila.

Eu suspirei, também queria muito vê-lo.

— Pensei em fazer uma visita – afirmei — Mas, eu não quero dirigir com essa chuva que logo cairá – mordi o lábio — Eu não confio em carros e estradas quando há água envolvida – ri.

Alice levantou-se e me olhou, animada.

— Então, essa é uma missão para a Super Alice – riu da piada ridícula — Eu te levo.

Corri até a minha cama e peguei o casaco que estava jogado ali, eu sabia que esfriaria depois que chovesse, e a minha carteira, em caso de emergência e estava pronta para ir até a casa do meu namorado, onde eu contaria para ele o que estava me deixando tão nervosa.

Nós passamos o caminho todo rindo das piadas ridículas da minha amiga e das músicas estranhas que ela ouvia, graças a Jasper, então, no minuto seguinte, Adam Lambert soara através do rádio, o que me fez gritar.

— Hey, slow it down – cantei — What do you want from me, What do you want from me – gritei — Yeah, I'm afraid – Alice riu — What do you want from me, What do you want from me…

A música falava muito de mim, aprendi a amá-la alguns meses antes, quando Jasper mostrou para a minha amiga, então, no mesmo instante, acessei o Itunes e baixei em meu notebook.

A letra falava sobre ser esquisito e se esforçar para amar outras pessoas, com um pedido similar ao meu, que eu costumava fazer em silêncio. Não queria que meus melhores amigos ou meu namorado desistissem de mim pelo fato de eu ter certa dificuldade de demonstrar meus sentimentos.

O que a maioria das pessoas não sabiam que essa era uma consequência de ter crescido em um lar com falta de amor, então, quando ouvia, eu me questionava o que as pessoas esperavam de mim, como Adam faz muito bem.

— Chegamos – Alice anunciou — Precisa que eu espere aqui? – perguntou — Ou Edward te leva depois?

— Acho que vou depois ou chamo um taxi – recolhi minhas coisas e dei um beijo em sua bochecha — Obrigada, Ally – agradeci-a, afinal de contas, ela entendia os meus conflitos internos tanto quanto Emilly.

Desci, contudo, minha amiga continuou ali, me observando. Bati na porta dos Cullens, esperando encontrar o meu namorado ali, mas fui recebida por sua mãe, o que me fez sorrir e acenar para Alice, que balançou a cabeça e foi embora.

Olhei de volta para a Senhora Cullen e sorri.

— Edward está? – perguntei, corando. Eu não tinha me acostumado ainda a estar perto daquelas pessoas bem vestidas — Sou Isabella.

Ela me puxou pelo braço para dentro.

— É claro que eu sei quem você é querida – informou — Está frio lá fora – explicou — Edward está no quarto dele, pode subir.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, desconfiada. Edward não costumava agir assim, ele era extremamente carinhoso e protetor, não era de ignorar as minhas ligações e mensagens, inclusive, costumava aparecer em minha sala, quando tinha uma aula livre.

Bati a porta do quarto, embora quisesse passar por ela e fazê-lo me contar o que estava acontecendo, mas eu respeitava a privacidade dele, bem como ele fazia com a minha.

Ele abriu e eu sorri.

— Bella! – ele parecia surpreso — O que está fazendo aqui? – questionou, como nunca tinha feito antes, o que me fez sentir, por um minuto, que vir até aqui parecia a decisão errada.

— Oi – sussurrei — Eu... – engoli qualquer coisa que queria contar a ele — Está assustado? – perguntei, nervosa.

Ele sorriu, porém, ainda parecia triste e me abraçou.

— É só que... – parou por um segundo — Você não gosta muito de vir aqui – completou — E aí aparece.

Aquilo não fazia sentido para mim.

— Eu vim até aqui porque não nos vimos hoje, Edward – expliquei — Parecia certo vir até a casa do meu namorado.

Ele me puxou para dentro e segurou em minha mão, caminhamos até a cama, onde nos sentamos e olhamos um para o outro.

— Eu só não sabia como te contar uma coisa – anunciou — E ainda não sei, Bella – afirmou — Foi só por isso que não retornei as ligações e mensagens.

Mordi o lábio inferior, sentindo-me muito insegura.

— É sobre ontem? – perguntei, ansiosa — Achei que já tínhamos conversado e resolvido isso – falei — Eu não fiz de propósito e...

Ele me cortou, desesperado.

— Eu vou me casar – contou, com uma lágrima deslizando por seu rosto perfeito.

Eu abri a boca e voltei a fechá-la, um minuto se passou para que aquela frase fizesse sentido em minha mente.

— O... O quê? – sussurrei — O que você quer dizer? – perguntei assustada.

— Bella, escuta – ele pediu desesperadamente — Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, de verdade – afirmou — Talvez não deixei que soubesse disso antes, mas eu amo – sussurrou — E eu não posso viver uma vida sem você, mas, eu também não posso pedir que continue comigo porque eu vou me casar... Com outra mulher.

Minha respiração ficou irregular por vários minutos, com aquela informação batendo em mim e em meu cérebro. Deus, eu poderia morrer agora mesmo.

— Você vai se casar? – repeti desacreditada.

Ele assentiu, agora com mais lágrimas em seu rosto.

— E, mesmo assim, você está dizendo que me ama? – perguntei, como se fosse uma retardada — Porque, eu juro, não faz nenhum sentido para mim.

— Eu sei que é muito, baby – falou — Mas eu preciso fazer isso por essa família.

Levantei da cama, lágrimas começando a lavar o meu rosto, embaçando a visão que eu tinha dele, do cara perfeito que ele tinha sido até ali.

— Baby? – balancei a cabeça em negativa — Por favor, não me chame assim – pedi — Aliás, o que foi esse relacionamento, Edward? – perguntei e ouvi a chuva desabando do lado de fora — Eu me apaixonei por você, deixei que fizesse parte da minha vida, te contei sobre a droga de inferno que vivi e agora...

— Eu te amo, Bella – ele me cortou, levantou-se, vindo em minha direção — Eu juro!

Dei passos para trás, o que fez com que ele parasse.

— Eu te aceitei com todos os defeitos, com seu problema de memória, tornei seus dias melhores porque fez o mesmo por mim, então, não me pede uma coisa como essa, Edward – implorei — Eu não posso ser a outra! – e corri para fora daquela casa.

— Bella, espera! – eu não via nada a minha frente, com o meu coração dilacerado — Por favor, Bella – gritava às minhas costas, contudo, não parei e, poucos segundos depois, senti a chuva me molhando.

Eu não podia esperar, não queria ouvi-lo, só queria desaparecer, por isso, me enfiei atrás de uma viga de concreto entre duas casas e fiquei ali até que Edward desistisse.

— Onde você está? – ouvi o grito dele, desesperado, angustiado.

No entanto, continuei escondida, completamente ensopada pela chuva.

* * *

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

Naquela mesma noite, descobri sobre a existência de Noah e chorei ainda mais por saber que Edward ficaria alegre com uma coisa como aquela, embora fossemos novos ainda, poderíamos ter nos casado primeiro.

Mas, o destino se encarregara de nos presentear antes de qualquer coisa, então, depois de tudo, me senti muito feliz por ter um pedacinho do meu namorado para sempre.

Dirigi, algumas lágrimas deslizando por meu rosto. Não sabia se ainda estava disposta a fingir não conhecer aquele homem para qual eu trabalhava e ficar longe do meu filho, a dor ainda estava presente, sendo diminuída só por Noah.

Chegar àquela casa parecia aumentar meus sentimentos, porém, sabia que quanto mais rápido eu fizesse a decoração, mais rápido terminaria e poderia voltar para Dublin e seguiria com a minha vida.

Eu odiava admitir, mas ela estava parada porque não conseguia me livrar daquele sentimento que corroia o meu coração, me tornando alguém que eu não gostaria de ser e, só por isso que eu voltara.

Se nada desse certo, no fim, meu filho teria um pai.

Dei alguns passos em direção ao hall, onde sabia que encontraria Edward, porém antes que chegasse meu celular tocou, eu puxei o aparelho da bolsa e olhei o identificador, vendo a foto de Emilly.

Dei alguns passos para trás e caminhei até o jardim, onde atendi a ligação da minha melhor amiga, a quem eu tinha confiado a responsabilidade de Noah.

— Bella! – ela respirava rápido, como se estivesse nervosa — Graças a Deus que consegui falar com você!

Meu coração bateu mais rápido, arregalei os olhos, sabendo que ela jamais ligaria para mim se não fosse por Noah.

— Emmy! – sussurrei — O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

— Noah está com febre – contou — Eu já fiz de tudo, mas não cede, preciso levá-lo para um hospital.

— Ligue para o Doutor Clancy – ordenei — Ele sabe tudo sobre Noah, eu estarei lá em algumas horas, eu prometo, Emmy – falei, mas ao me virar dei de cara com Edward, o que fez com que eu encerrasse a ligação.

Ele se aproximou, parecendo confuso, mas podia ver o questionamento, afinal, o conhecia perfeitamente bem.

— Quem é Noah? – ele perguntou, me encarando, com brilhantes olhos verdes.

Oh, Deus!

Abri a boca, mas voltei a fechá-la, tentando encontrar uma resposta até meus olhos se fixarem no caderno preso em suas mãos. Eu conhecia aquele objeto, então, soube...

Era questão de tempo até ele descobrir sobre nós e depois sobre Noah.

A verdade estava mais perto do que eu imaginava, contudo, não podia pensar em nada agora, deixei-o com seu questionamento e caminhei novamente para o meu carro.

Meu filho precisava de mim!

E todo o resto não importava agora.

* * *

 **Quem quer me matar agora, levanta a mão o/**

 **Vocês acham que ele ficou desconfiado?**

 **Logo trago o próximo respondendo os questionamentos de vocês ;)**


	9. Capítulo VIII - Você é o meu mundo

**Eu voltei o/**

 **Nem acredito que consegui finalizar o capítulo e ele é um dos meus preferidos, afinal, é aqui que as coisas começam a se desenrolar.**

 **Mas, sinto que vocês vão odiar os mocinhos nesse capítulo tão lindo e fofo.**

 **Espero que curtam.**

 **Ah, antes que eu esqueça, feliz ano novo! :***

 **Quel.**

* * *

 **8 – Você é o meu mundo**

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

De todos os problemas que passaram na minha cabeça quando saí de Dublin, jamais pensei que voltaria para casa porque meu filho estava doente. Eu não era capaz de pensar coerentemente e, por isso, mais uma vez havia abandonado Edward e eu não me importava se ele entenderia ou não.

Mas, quando ele perguntou quem era Noah, eu podia sentir – e ver em seus olhos – uma ponta de ciúmes que eu achei que jamais voltaria a testemunhar. Mas, ele não era mais meu namorado, portanto, não estava em situação de me cobrar alguma explicação.

Acelerei o carro, tentando contato com a minha agente de viagens, sem sucesso. Sabia que não tinha condições de dirigir até Dublin, aquelas estradas me assustavam, então, fui para a estação de trem, sabendo que essa era a opção mais rápida, o que me permitiria estar em Dublin em menos de três horas.

— Por favor, esteja bem, filho – pedi, silenciosamente, até estacionar de qualquer jeito, correndo pela estação até o guichê — Preciso de uma passagem de trem que saia nos próximos trinta minutos.

— Tudo bem senhora – a atendente informou — Temos um trem que parte no começo da tarde – disse, com tédio, como se estivesse acostumada a repetir aquela frase — Custa trinta e sete euros.

Puxei a minha carteira da minha bolsa, tremendo e tirei o dinheiro, passando para ela.

— Não preciso do troco – anunciei, nervosa — Pode ficar com ele.

Ela assentiu e me pediu um documento de identificação com foto, o mesmo que eu deveria apresentar para embarcar e o qual eu não me importava. Estava fazendo tudo mecanicamente, assustada o suficiente por ter Noah indo para um hospital.

Poucos minutos depois, eu estava com a passagem em mãos, o que me obrigou a pegar o meu celular e ligar para Emy.

— Bella – ela sussurrou — Nós já chegamos ao hospital, Alice está aqui, assim com Jazz – informou — E o pediatra responsável pelo caso do Noah pediu alguns exames, que estão sendo realizados nesse momento.

— Como isso foi acontecer? – perguntei, não tinha nem uma semana que eu tinha deixado o meu filho com a minha melhor amiga, sabia que ele ficaria bem.

— Eu não sei – ela comentou — Eu acredito que seja algo muito mais emocional do que físico – disse — Noah ainda é um bebê, Bella, é muito pequeno e não sabe administrar seus sentimentos – argumentou — Ele nunca tinha ficado longe de você.

— Eu não deveria ter vindo – sussurrei — Está tudo uma bagunça – contei — Tanya morreu! – ela teria que saber, em alguma hora — E eu acho que Edward tem quase certeza que eu sou eu.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu não queria dizer isso, mas eu te disse, não foi? – repreendeu — Eu te disse tanto, Isabella.

Eu sei que ela havia me avisado, mas eu aceitei correr riscos quando decidi vir para Galway trabalhar para Edward, meu coração e minha racionalidade pediam por isso, além disso, em algum dia, Noah perguntaria pelo pai. Eu não poderia prolongar esse assunto por muito tempo para nenhum dos dois.

— Tudo bem, Emy – reclamei — Quando chegar, juro que ouço todos os sermões que quiser me dar, mas agora não, eu realmente não posso lidar com isso – disse — Eu só te liguei para dizer que já comprei a passagem e chego aí pouco antes de anoitecer.

— Bella – ela respirou fundo — Eu creio que não seja nada grave, talvez seja só um resfriado.

— Eu não me importo – sussurrei — Noah é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa – dei de ombros — Está acima de qualquer pessoa, de qualquer sentimento, ele é a pessoa mais importante do meu mundo.

Ela riu, entendendo exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Ela me conhecia bem o suficiente para isso. Falamos por mais um tempo até que encerramos a ligação.

Ficar sozinha me deu tempo para pensar em todos os erros que cometi e que me trouxeram até aqui. Eu passava tempo demais culpando Edward e sua memória seletiva, mas a realidade é que eu não tinha sido diferente de Carlisle.

Eu evitava pensar na época em que eu e Edward terminamos, ele havia me contado sobre seu casamento e eu estava ferida, joguei na cara dele que estava grávida e, após isso, meu ex-namorado virou a minha sombra até eu conseguir sumir da faculdade.

É claro que a minha decisão chegou ao ouvido da minha mãe, que me ligara enfurecida, mas, inferno, ela se casaria com um desconhecido, também não podia me julgar.

Apesar de tudo, Esme me encontrou e acompanhou a minha gravidez nos primeiros meses quando eu me fixei em Oxford, mas eu não queria nenhum dos Cullen muito perto, até que, no meio da noite, como uma fugitiva, viajei para Dublin, onde permaneci o resto da minha gestação e onde meu filho nasceu. E nunca fui encontrada.

Ou eles cansaram de me procurar.

Eu apoiei minha cabeça em minhas pernas até aquela sensação ruim melhorar, eu não queria relembrar e reviver todo o inferno pelo qual passei, sozinha e grávida, mas essa era uma tarefa que exigia muito de mim e impossível, grande parte do tempo.

 _Edward estava apoiado a parede do lado de fora da minha sala, observando os alunos saindo, ele estava de braços cruzados. Eu o tinha visto antes que ele fosse capaz de me enxergar, mas é como papai costumava dizer, nem todos eram capazes de fugir quando os problemas resolvem aparecer._

— _Bella! – ele me encontrou e começou a me seguir pelo corredor — Acho que nós precisamos conversar – parei e me virei em sua direção, fulminando-o com o olhar — Como adultos – ele completou._

— _Eu já disse que não temos mais nada para conversar com você – informei, tentando manter a raiva sobre controle — Agora se você não entendeu isso, o problema não é meu, Edward._

 _Voltei a andar, caminhando pelo corredor abarrotado de universitários, sendo só mais uma em meio a multidão. No entanto, o meu ex-namorado não concordava comigo e segurou o meu braço._

— _Precisamos conversar, sim – ele disse, trincando os dentes — E você, melhor do que eu, sabe disso – respondeu, ignorando o fato de que eu não queria mais falar com ele — Você não pode simplesmente me dizer que está grávida e depois sumir, Bella, pelo amor de Deus._

 _Dei um sorriso irônico, balançando a cabeça em negativa._

— _E desde quando isso importa? – encarei-o — Porque há três dias, você me disse que se casaria com uma pessoa – ironizei — E, adivinha, nem sua própria namorada sabia disso – puxei o meu braço — Você fez a sua escolha, não tem mais o direito de dizer o que eu devo fazer ou não._

— _Bella, você é a pessoa mais importante do meu mundo – comunicou, fazendo o meu coração traiçoeiro bater mais rápido — Eu não posso ignorar o fato de você ter jogado em cima de mim que está grávida – explicou — É o nosso filho._

 _Ele tinha um sorriso idiota no rosto e um olhar de admiração, mas nem isso foi capaz de destruir o muro que eu tinha construído ao redor de mim._

— _Meu filho, Edward – falei com raiva — Eu não quero você ou qualquer pessoa da minha família perto do meu bebê – afirmei — E eu posso te garantir que eu não preciso da sua ajuda, nem da sua piedade por eu estar grávida, aliás – parei e engoli a saliva — Não sei por qual motivo te contei._

 _Edward deu uma risada, que agora não era mais boba, era raivosa e irônica._

— _Esse filho também é meu! – assegurou — Eu também tenho os meus direitos, com noiva ou sem noiva, Bella – disse, quase gritando — Eu posso te garantir que não me importo com a sua necessidade de se vitimizar, mas você não vai levar o meu filho para o mesmo buraco – brigou — É uma droga que você cresceu sem pai – relembrou — Esse bebê tem um que não vai aceitar se afastar._

 _Eu não pensei duas vezes, pisquei enviando as lágrimas para dentro e já tinha deixado a marca da minha mão em seu rosto._

— _Você não tem o direito de mencionar o meu pai, Edward! – sussurrei, com a voz embargada._

 _Ele levou a própria mão ao rosto, sentindo-o quente e tocando na marca que eu deixara._

— _Bella, eu não quis... – começou a se explicar — Quer dizer..._

 _Eu não queria mais ouvir, eu não queria saber, ele tinha me machucado o suficiente. Continuei a andar para longe dele, sem uma direção exata, ouvindo ele gritar o meu nome até eu chegar na calçada, vi o carro vindo e sabia que seria capaz de chegar ao outro lado em segurança._

 _Mas, Edward não teve essa percepção._

 _E eu ouvi o impacto, seu corpo sendo atingido, as pessoas gritando. Parei por um segundo, me virando, caminhei até o meio da rua, onde meu ex-namorado estava, inconsciente e o analisei, sangue saía de sua boca._

 _E eu não senti raiva, nem medo. Eu me senti aliviada. Passei ao redor dele, dei a volta e fui embora, sem chamar a emergência. Eu estava ferida, machucada e não me importei em ser cruel._

 _Na manhã seguinte ao acidente, eu já estava em Oxford._

— Senhora – uma mulher me chamou, me trazendo de volta — Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda? – ofereceu, dando um sorriso simpático. Ela era mais velha do que eu, perto dos cinquenta anos de idade mais ou menos.

Balancei a cabeça, em negativa, me ajeitando na cadeira e percebendo que, na verdade, meu trem já estava na estação.

— Eu estou bem – sorri, pedindo aos céus que ela acreditasse em mim — Eu só estava pensando – expliquei — Obrigada pela atenção – agradeci.

Ela assentiu, mesmo que bastante desconfiada e se afastou, sentando-se em um banco a poucos centímetros de mim. Eu, no entanto, peguei a minha bolsa e caminhei em direção ao meu trem que, intrinsecamente, me levaria em direção ao meu filho e para longe de seu pai.

E eu estava entorpecida com a situação.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016_

Aquela manhã parecia estranhamente fora do normal, como se eu não estivesse no mesmo ritmo das pessoas que me cercavam. Não que alguma coisa na minha vida fizesse sentido nos últimos dias até porque enterrara uma noiva que eu acreditava amar.

E agora? O que tinha mudado?

Tanya foi uma parte essencial da minha vida, é verdade, mas esse tempo e distancia entre nós só me fez perceber que ela estava completamente certa o tempo todo. Nós não amávamos um ao outro e cometeríamos um grande erro, caso aquele maldito acidente não a tirasse de mim.

Era como se, no último ano, vivesse a vida de outra pessoa.

E a sensação só piorava porque eu tinha cada vez mais certeza que todos – com exceção de mim - sabiam disso.

Saí dos meus devaneios com o barulho da minha campainha soando, então me levantei e caminhei até a porta, sem evitar soltar um riso irônico.

 _Todos, em um piscar de olhos, se lembraram que eu existia. Que merda estava acontecendo naquele dia?_

— Oi, filho – mamãe estava parada lá, com duas malas, o brilho em seus olhos desaparecera e eu só via resquícios de lágrimas em seu belo rosto, tão parecido com o meu.

Olhei de um lado para o outro, notando o carro dela parado na calçada, então a encarei.

— Mãe – saí da frente, dando passagem a ela e peguei as malas, colocando-as do lado de dentro. Ela sentou em meu sofá, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e depois a cabeça nas mãos, sem me olhar.

Eu queria perguntar quem tinha machucado-a assim, mas eu sabia que Esme era muito emocional, jamais conseguiria me contar o que acontecera, sem antes colocar para fora toda a dor que sentia.

Sentei ao seu lado, ouvindo seus soluços, passei meu braço esquerdo por seu ombro e a puxei para mim, deixando-a chorar, afaguei seus cabelos, como ela fizera comigo tantas vezes, quando eu era apenas um garotinho.

De alguma forma, eu sentia, no fundo do meu coração que papai tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquela situação. Eu sabia que casais brigavam o tempo todo, mas nada faria Esme abandonar a própria casa.

Mamãe permaneceu chorando por vários minutos, enquanto eu a acalentava, até que, aos poucos, foi cessando e a sua calma retornando aos poucos. Esperei que ela se sentisse a vontade para falar, embora a minha curiosidade estivesse quase me deixando louco.

— Seu pai e eu... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, por fim, deu de ombros — O "nós" não existe mais, filho – revelou — Vamos nos divorciar.

Abri a boca, mas voltei a fechá-la, em choque com aquela informação. Era muito para assimilar, mesmo que papai não fosse uma pessoa muito sociável, algumas vezes.

— Seu pai fez algo muito ruim, querido – explicou — E eu jamais vou perdoá-lo – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— _Um dia, alguém te lembrará de que eu não sou assim tão maluca, Eddie – lembrei-me da famosa frase que a minha noiva costumava dizer — E você saberá que seu pai não é um herói._

Como eu disse, tudo parecia fora de eixo para mim, não para as pessoas com quem era acostumado a conviver. Era como se eu estivesse deixando algo passar, embora ainda não soubesse exatamente o que era, graças ao meu não tão querido problema de memória.

— Mãe – peguei suas gentis mãos e as coloquei sob as minhas — Você sabe que pode falar sobre qualquer coisa comigo – repeti a frase que tantas vezes ela disse durante a minha adolescência — E que também pode confiar em mim – informei — Mas, nada disso está fazendo sentido para mim.

Ela suspirou e me encarou, seus cristalinos olhos se prenderam aos meus e eu pude enxergar a mágoa muito bem escondida ali. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que Carlisle tenha feito, o que eu constatei é que talvez eles nunca mais voltassem a ser um casal.

— Filho, é tudo tão horrível – uma pequena lágrima deslizou por seu rosto — No entanto, eu não posso apenas culpá-lo – explicou — Eu não enxerguei que a ambição poderia destruir vidas, como a sua, como a de Isabella, principalmente a dela – murmurou — Até mesmo a minha.

Deus, aquilo ficava cada vez mais difícil de entender, porém, pela primeira vez, vi alguma conexão.

— Você conhece Isabella? – perguntei, sem desviar os meus olhos, eu precisava da verdade.

E a queria agora.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação e então encarou o caderno que, nos últimos dias, havia se tornado o meu companheiro.

— Você está com o diário – ela constatou, sem parecer triste com aquilo, ao contrário, eu fui capaz de ver um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto.

Olhei para a minha mãe, bastante confuso.

— Antes do acidente – comecei a explicar — A Tanya me pediu que eu começasse a ler esse diário – resmunguei — Falou tanto que, depois do sepultamento, eu me enfiei na biblioteca e o encontrei – apontei para o caderno jogado em minha mesa de centro.

Até que me lembrei.

— Mãe, quem é Noah? – perguntei, encarando-a.

E, então, mamãe parecia um fantasma de tão branca.

— O... O... O quê? – ela gaguejou, depois desviou os olhos — Qual o sentido dessa pergunta?

Observei-a alguns minutos e levantei do sofá, andando de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, bastante nervoso.

— Aparentemente, você sabe muito mais de Isabella do que eu – não era uma pergunta — E hoje ela recebeu uma ligação de alguém – informei — Ela disse que um tal de Dr Clancy sabe tudo sobre Noah – contei, fazendo a minha melhor cara impassível — Quem é Noah?

— Por que eu deveria saber? – mamãe respondeu com outra pergunta e, por Deus, eu estava cansado desse jogo.

— Eu só quero a verdade, mamãe – sussurrei — Eu não sei o que há nela, nem o que está muito bem escondido em nosso passado, mas – parei, engolindo em seco — Ela me atrai – confessei — Então, quem é Noah?

Mamãe suspirou.

— Você não vai gostar, filho – respondeu, me encarando, com um olhar cheio de alerta.


	10. Capítulo IX - Nada mais que a verdade

**Não me xinguem ainda hahaha**

 **Eu escrevi DyR, mas, como sabem, tive problema com o meu notebook, portanto, não tinha como postar ^^**

 **A boa notícia é que, depois desse, já tenho mais dois capítulos escritos, por isso, comentem!**

 **Até a semana que vem devo postar o próximo.**

 **Quel.**

* * *

 **IX – Nada mais que a verdade**

 _Galway, Irlanda, Agosto de 2016 -_

 **Edward POV**

O mínimo que eu esperava, ao menos, eram algumas respostas antes que ficasse louco e a expressão de Esme não ajudava muito a me manter tranquilo. Peguei o caderno de cima da minha mesinha de centro e o abri.

— Comecei a ler – contei — Nesse aspecto, Tanya parecia muito determinada a expor a verdade para mim – expliquei — Na noite anterior ao acidente, nós conversamos sobre o assunto e eu prometi a ela que não postergaria mais.

Esme assentiu e permanecia calada ao meu lado, ainda com aquele olhar de alerta que ela era acostumada a me dar quando eu era apenas um garotinho.

— Por que você acha que eu não vou gostar de saber? – perguntei o que eu queria saber há várias minutos, embora não tivesse coragem de perguntar.

— Porque a sua história com Isabella foi... – ela parou por dois segundos — Louca? – coçou a cabeça, tentando, acho eu, encontrar uma palavra que se adequasse melhor ao que ela queria me dizer — Intensa! – sorriu — Um dia, você me ligou e disse que conheceu alguém – deu de ombros — Eu não liguei muito porque eu sei que a realidade universitária era nova, então, no mês seguinte, você chegou em casa com um sorriso tão radiante e, finalmente, me contou como conheceu Isabella, o que honestamente soou muito como uma trama adolescente, Edward – brincou — Por um minuto, achei que se tratasse de um episódio de Gossip Girl ou One tree Hill.

Nós dois rimos de sua piada sem graça e logo estava abraçado a minha mãe para, depois, estar com a minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Quando ela apareceu em minha porta, com malas, achei que aquele dia não podia ficar pior, mas a realidade era que, no fundo, estava aliviado por vê-la livre de Carlisle.

— Aí, dia após dia, você chegava em casa com um sorriso tão lindo e radiante, nós conversávamos e o assunto preferido era o quanto vocês tinham se aproximado e se tornado amigos – afagou meus cabelos — Aos poucos, ia descobrindo que ela era uma menina cheia de traumas – eu podia notar a tristeza em sua voz — Ela tem uma mãe completamente ausente que não vê há anos e perdeu o pai quando ainda era uma criança – contou — Mas, contrariando todas as expectativas, vocês começaram a namorar antes do fim do semestre e planejavam, durante as férias, ir para Brighton conhecer a mãe dela, mas Renée disse para Bella que não podia lidar com o filha naquele momento.

Deus, aquilo parecia tão insano.

Quer dizer, de quantas formas um coração poderia ser partido e, mesmo assim, continuar a bater?

— Você ficou tão chateado, muito mais que a Bella – explanou — Mas ela já estava acostumada com a ausência da Renée, embora você não aceitasse muito bem uma coisa como aquela – suspirou — E Bella odiava ser pressionada, então, no meio do caminho, vocês tiveram algumas brigas.

— Eu a amava? – perguntei, como se a resposta para essa pergunta definisse todo o resto da minha vida ou as minhas decisões, de agora em diante.

— Com todo o seu coração – mamãe revelou — Vocês foram felizes, filho – sorriu — Mas, quando você trouxe sua namorada para conhecer o seu pai, as coisas se tornaram estranhas – mamãe me deu um beliscão — Edward, você não devia ter caído na chantagem barata do seu pai.

Dei de ombros.

— Eu não me lembro exatamente o que aconteceu e nem o motivo de aceitar – sussurrei — No entanto, eu era o único filho, não queria – e nem podia – decepcionar vocês, mãe.

— Mas isso te destruiu, filho – apertou-me contra ela — O semestre estava quase terminando, era o seu último ano na universidade, vocês tinham planos – contou — Então, ela apareceu aqui em casa te procurando e vocês tiveram uma briga bem intensa – revelou — Chovia muito e ela saiu correndo, você a perdeu de vista e ficou desesperado.

Fiz uma careta, sem saber se era uma história que eu queria ouvir, embora precisasse.

— Ela gritou tanto com você – detalhou — E, então, você me disse chorando que a tinha perdido para sempre – continuou afagando os meus cabelos — Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo até você aparecer em casa com uma noiva, quando saiu do hospital.

— Hospital? – perguntei, encarando Esme.

O que tinha acontecido?

— Não é tão ruim quanto você pensa, filho – disse — Mas, ainda é horrível – sussurrou — Alguns dias depois da briga aqui em casa, vocês tiveram outra ainda pior na faculdade e – mordeu o lábio inferior — Você tentou ir atrás dela, não percebeu o carro vindo e sofreu um acidente.

Um acidente? Que tipo de acidente?

— Antes que me pergunte, sim, piorou o seu estado mental – contou — E, agora, sabendo o que o seu pai fez e o estado de Tanya nos últimos dias, acredito que essa foi uma ótima oportunidade para apagar Isabella definitivamente da sua vida.

— Mas, não do meu coração, não é? – perguntou, sedento por respostas — Ou jamais me sentiria atraído por ela – disse, tentando usar a lógica.

— Acredito que o que você sentiu por Isabella esteja perdido dentro de você, filho – mamãe disse, sabiamente — E vê-la novamente fez tudo ressurgir, mesmo que você ainda não entenda os motivos.

— Você sabe quem é Noah? – perguntei, como se a minha vida dependesse dessa resposta.

Esme balançou a cabeça assentindo.

— Ele não é um namorado, se você quer saber – me tranquilizou — Mas, essa parte da história de Isabella não pertence a mim e eu não tenho o direito de te contar – argumentou — Só ela pode te dizer o que Noah representa na vida dela e, talvez, na sua também.

Olhei para o caderno de capa preta que estava aberto em minhas pernas e, claramente, soube que se quisesse alguma resposta, as encontraria ali. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, só Isabella poderia cobrir os espaços em branco que não estavam no diário e que mamãe não sabia por não estar presente.

— Preciso falar com Isabella – revelei, determinado — Poderia buscar respostas no diário, mas sei que parte delas só Bella pode esclarecer.

— Se ela saiu correndo daqui e citou Noah, acredito que ela voltou para casa – comentou.

Eu a encarei assustado, não que estivesse desesperado, mas precisava saber do meu passado, do que a minha própria mente escondia de mim.

— Se envolve Noah, acredito que ela não foi dirigindo, filho – verbalizou — Ela não teria condições emocionais para encarar a estrada sozinha, portanto, se você correr, ainda encontre-a na estação de trem.

Assenti, no entanto, não tive coragem de pegar as chaves do carro, muito menos pensar em assumir a direção. Olhei para mamãe, com o coração batendo freneticamente descompassado.

— E se acontecer de novo? – perguntei, medroso — E se eu não conseguir dirigir? – sussurrei — Eu não quero matar mais pessoas.

Mamãe segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

— Nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa, Edward – disse — Foi uma fatalidade! Você me ouviu?

Balancei a cabeça em afirmação, mas, mesmo que eu evitasse que meus pensamentos seguissem esse caminho, a culpa estava em meu ser, muito bem instalada.

E sem previsão para ir embora.

— Mas, e se... – comecei a argumentar e mamãe pegou sua bolsa.

— Tudo bem – respirou fundo — Se prefere se culpar, terá duas horas até Dublin para se martirizar – disse — E pegue esse diário – ordenou.

Nós nos levantamos do sofá, agarrei o meu caderno, cheio de revelações e caminhei para fora com mamãe.

Em direção a verdade.

Eu bem sabia.

* * *

Quando Esme estacionou em frente a estação, eu pude ver a movimentação de pessoas entrando e saindo. Depois do acidente, não estava preparada para assumir a direção de um carro, muito menos viajar sozinha.

Mas, prometi a Esme e Tanya que jamais desistiria de saber a verdade, mesmo que ela fosse cruel. E, de alguma forma, também acreditava que devia isso a Isabella. Algo muito ruim tinha acontecido conosco no passado para que nossa história tenha terminado de uma forma horrível, não quando todos afirmavam que eu a amava com todo o meu coração.

E, tudo bem, também achava que a amava ou jamais colocaria meus olhos nela naquele cemitério, não desejaria saber o motivo de sua dor, quando a minha era tão recente.

Tanya havia morrido.

Por um tempo, ainda no hospital, senti culpa e estaria muito pior de Carlisle aparecesse lá ou, ainda pior, me obrigasse a casar com Irina, já que Tanya não estava mais disponível. Porém, durante o funeral, ele manteve distancia e senti alívio.

Só alguns dias depois, consegui ter noção do que acontecia ao meu redor e, então, consegui colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e me permiti me libertar. Porque meu casamento era errado.

Eu prenderia Tanya a um matrimônio quando ela ainda amava Peter.

E ela me prenderia quando eu ainda amava Isabella.

Era uma história tão confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, cheia de drama.

Porque, obviamente, Carlisle nunca pensou em mim ou em mamãe quando disse que eu precisava me casar com um Denali para fundir nossos patrimônios e torná-lo ainda mais poderoso.

Ele pensou somente nele.

E, por tentar ser um bom filho, aquele que não queria decepcioná-lo, acabei aceitando e machucando uma pessoa inocente que, àquela altura me amava. Entendia, um pouco, os motivos que Isabella tinha para fugir de mim.

E se esse tal de Noah fosse a resposta, queria ouvir dela.

— Seu bilhete – mamãe parou em minha frente, estendendo o ticket, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto — O trem já chegou, portanto, andando, filho, ou você o perderá.

Peguei o papel de suas mãos e comecei a caminhar, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, quando cheguei à parte de embarque, olhei novamente para a passagem para conseguir ver o número do vagão, a classe e o assento.

— Isso é uma loucura – sussurrei para Esme — Quero dizer, embarcar para Dublin, sem saber direito em que direção seguir lá – murmurei — Sem mala, apenas com um caderno.

Mamãe bagunçou meus cabelos, como se eu fosse um garotinho de dez anos.

— Não pense, apenas faça – pediu — E eu posso te garantir que amará parte da história – comentou, misteriosa — Eu te mandei as coordenadas por mensagem, filho – piscou para mim e me empurrou em direção ao trem.

E eu fui.

Como um garoto obediente.

E, honestamente, não senti medo, nem nada do gênero.

Ir para Dublin seria uma forma de perseguir o meu passado e tentar consertar todos os erros que havia cometido, mesmo que eles não fossem só meus. Além disso, mamãe foi bem enfática em me dizer que Isabella não tinha mais ninguém, uma vez que Renée ou qualquer que seja, era uma mãe omissa, que ela não via há anos.

Isso deveria ser um peso muito grande para alguém tão jovem.

No fim, também me senti culpado por ter me aproximado de Bella e também bagunçado a sua vida.

Porém, a minha surpresa maior, foi quando cheguei ao meu assento e encontrei Isabella sentada no que ficava à minha frente, próxima a janela.

Bem, isso seria interessante.

— Edward – ela me olhou assustada, enquanto eu me acomodava, colocando o diário ao meu lado — O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou e arregalou os olhos quando viu a única bagagem que eu carregava.

— Reconhece? – perguntei, apontando para a capa preta do meu diário — Tanya me disse, uma vez, que eu tinha a mania de passar bastante tempo escrevendo sobre a minha vida nesse caderno para que as lembranças nunca se perdessem – falei.

— Sua noiva era uma mulher muito sábia – disse, desviando seus olhos para a janela.

Tudo bem, se ela não quisesse falar. Teríamos duas horas e meia para encararmos um ao outro e, ela querendo ou não, eu saberia o que estava enterrado em meu inconsciente.

— Podemos ir por dois caminhos – argumentei — O primeiro é você me contar parte de uma história muito interessante sobre o nosso passado – apontei para mim e depois para ela — E o segundo é eu ter que ler todo o conteúdo do diário, onde, com toda certeza, encontrarei muito mais que relatos e fotografias – dei de ombros.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando me encarou novamente.

— E eu juro que não vou desistir até descobrir toda a história, Bella – declarei — Nem que eu precise virar um maldito perseguidor.

— O que você quer, Edward? – ela perguntou, em um misto de sensações — É verdade que tivemos uma história, mas ela já acabou.

Balancei a cabeça, em afirmação.

— Até quando você fingiria para mim que me conheceu só agora? – perguntei, um pouco irritado — O que você queria de mim?

Isabella balançou a cabeça, em negativa.

— Meus motivos não importam mais, Edward – argumentou — Porque eles não são mais válidos, então, não, eu não queria destruir o seu casamento, se é isso o que está pensando.

— Para, Bella – pedi — Simplesmente, pare! – disse irritado até sentir que o trem começara a se mover — Eu não estou te atacando, então, para de agir na defensiva perto de mim.

— A verdade não é bonita – ela sussurrou — Você não deveria vir atrás dela e desafiar o seu pai.

— Eu não me importo com Carlisle – declarei — Ele destruiu a minha vida, porém, EU destruí a sua – falei — Então, agiremos como adultos e esclareceremos hoje o que não conseguimos fazer há quase dois anos.

Ela me olhou, eu podia ver o medo em seus orbes castanhos.

— Quem é Noah? – perguntei, querendo que Bella me dissesse a sua versão.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa e suspirei.

Peguei o caderno e o folheei, abrindo na metade, em uma data avançada.

As respostas estariam ali, ou parte delas.

Mas, assim que coloquei meus olhos nas primeiras palavras, Isabella colocou a mão no diário, me forçando a fechá-lo.

— Noah é meu filho – ela sussurrou, em desespero.

Eu levantei meus olhos e ela chorava, muito mais que antes.

— É o meu filho! – confessou — E eu o amo, então, por favor, apenas me deixe em paz – pediu — A mim e ao meu bebê.

Engoli em seco, tentando afastar as possibilidades da minha cabeça.

Ficamos em silencio por vários minutos, pelo simples fato de que não sabíamos o que dizer ao outro.

— Posso vê-lo? – perguntei — Quer dizer, você tem uma foto dele? – questionei.

Ela me olhou assustada e limpou as lágrimas, mas assentiu, pegando seu celular e o estendeu para mim.

Noah era um bebê, de pouco mais de três ou quatro meses, se não estivesse enganado. Ele tinha olhos claros, mas foi o cabelo que me deu a certeza, afinal, era uma prova inquestionável.

— Ele é muito bonito – sorri, devolvendo o aparelho para ela, que, mais uma vez assentiu — Onde ele está? – perguntei.

— Em Dublin – resmungou e virou para a janela, o que estava se tornando recorrente e, claramente, a minha paciência já estava no limite.

— Essa parte eu entendi – murmurei — Ou não estaríamos aqui, não é? – falei o obvio — Quero dizer, se você estava em Galway, então, onde seu filho estava? – perguntei, tentando estabelecer algum dialogo com ela.

— Com Alice e Jazz – deu de ombros — Você não se lembra deles.

— Muito vagamente – assumi — Meu primo Emmett fala desse Jazz algumas vezes – contei — Como estudamos na mesma universidade, creio que vocês estejam falando da mesma pessoa.

Isabella assentiu.

— Noah, aparentemente, precisa de cuidados médicos – explicou — E é por isso que estou voltando para Dublin – disse — Já que estamos aqui, quero que saiba que não posso mais cuidar da sua reforma.

Então, foi muito para mim.

Eu precisava saber e tinha que ser agora.

— Noah é meu filho? – questionei, esperando que Bella me dissesse nada mais que a verdade.


End file.
